


It only takes a moment

by Obsidiana402



Series: It only takes a moment [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidiana402/pseuds/Obsidiana402
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Paris. A weekend shoot in a romantic landscape brings Andy and Miranda together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful Beta Peetsden, who not only corrected the many mistakes, but also helped me to choose the story location. I´d like to also thank my good friend and faithful reader Lenonandstreep for her good advice about the plot and Firebird93 for offering her valuable help.

Once everything was settled and exhaustively prepared for the shoot, they finally left New York. Two hours later, Andy looked out from the car window, amazed at the beauty surrounding her. The landscape was slowly changing from grayish concrete to the soft greener landscapes approaching the Catskill Mountains. The beautiful path was richly surrounded by autumn colors since the golden, auburn and red leaves were like a carpet alongside the road.

They were heading for a small property located three hours north of city, that was, according to Nigel, the perfect place for the November issue shoot. The entire team, including Runway editors, models and photographers, were divided among three vans. The leading one, driven by Andy, had Miranda and what she lately called her first team. A team composed of Nigel, Jocelyn, Serena, and the two newly promoted past-assistants, Emily and Andy.

It had been a long time since Andy took a car and simply drove away from her frantic life and she missed the delicious feeling of peace and freedom she always associated with it. She loved to drive, to escape the city from time to time, so she was more than happy to be behind the wheel again, even if work was the main reason why she was traveling this time. The other reason for her wonderful mood was a certain silver-haired beauty comfortably sitting behind her, impatiently discussing her ideas for the shoot. From time to time, their eyes connected in the rearview mirror, as had been happening a lot lately. The group was using the three hour trip to settle a few details and sometimes Miranda sought Andy´s opinion, in an unexpectedly soft tone of voice.

Having long ago given up attempting to deny her feelings for Miranda, the young woman finally decided to stop fighting the consuming attraction. In the last six months, when her working status finally changed from second assistant to junior editor, it was hard to pretend that her emotions were nothing more than hero worship admiration. To Andy's utter despair, her stubborn heart blatantly refused to succumb to all rational thoughts why loving Miranda was not only stupid, but also potentially hurtful.

Besides the logical reasons to ignore her deep feelings for the Fashion Queen, the undeniable affection increased the importance of Miranda in her life and the young woman resigned herself to the fact that lately, her boss's presence had the power to make everything right for her. To make things worse, Miranda´s demeanor had drastically changed around Andy in the last six months, especially after Paris Fashion Week, and as much as she thought about it, she couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when her cold attitude was replaced by a silent understanding that appeared to be exclusively reserved for the young woman.

Most of the time Andy was unsure what exactly was happening between them. The silences, pauses, sighs, and looks so full of meaning, as well as the brief touches when close, were keeping Andy's heart in constant painful anticipation. Since she had left the assistant position to occupy a place beside Nigel on the editorial team, the two women had developed a satisfactory camaraderie, mostly because Andrea performed the work of pre-editing texts, making Miranda's efforts in The Book considerably easier. Her ability to anticipate Miranda's needs made her a very competent editor since she was proving to be as capable of predicting Miranda's wishes for the magazine as she had been as her assistant.

After leaving Miranda in Paris in the middle of Fashion Week, Andrea waited for a retaliation that never came. When she went to Elias-Clark building to collect her personal belongs and get on with her life, the editor called her into the office – away from the eyes of a stunned Emily – to offer her a new position under her supervision as a junior editor. Shocked, Andrea still struggled to understand Miranda's actions on that strange day, when for the first time in nine months, Andy heard the editor explain herself. Yes, Miranda Priestly explained her intentions to her former assistant.

The upcoming divorce and the professional difficulties apparently had led the editor to reflect about the need to delegate some tasks to a few trustworthy subordinates in order to balance professional and personal life, exclusively for the benefit of her children. She patiently explained to Andy her intention of rebuilding the art department, giving Nigel and Jocelyn real decision-making power. To complete the team, she would need Emily and Andy to work directly with Nigel, assisting him with the hard task of editing the magazine's content. Of course, the final decisions would still fall to Miranda, but she pinned her high hopes on her first team's abilities.

Nigel had needed Andy's new position for a long time. He needed someone to be in charge of the articles that would complement his visual work. The young woman knew she was competent enough to lift the burden from Miranda and Nigel's shoulders by dealing with the editorial problems and matching words to the art department's images.

Emily would be Nigel's right hand, assisting him in the challenging task of directing the photo shoots, while Andy would perform all text editing before it went to Miranda. The opportunity was unique, not only because it guaranteed an excellent position in a very successful publication, but also because Miranda gave her the chance to write or suggest directions for said magazine. The reasons why Miranda rewarded her with a promotion instead of punishing her after Paris were still a mystery to everyone. Nigel was the only person brave enough to speak about the subject, insistently pointing out to Andy that Miranda's feelings were the real reason behind her actions. He never once questioned Andy's ability to perform the challenging tasks entrusted to her, but he was absolutely sure that Miranda had found a way to keep Andy by her side.

To make the position even more attractive, Miranda gave Andy free rein to suggest, choose, and construct articles that would increase the information published in the magazine. Most of the pieces were about fashion, but the young editor was proving to be quite creative in keeping the readers' attention. Even Irv had congratulated her after the September issue, which included interesting essays about fashion and sustainability. The theme, suggested and spearheaded by Andy, raised sales, attracting the board's attention not just for her work, but also for the entire team's efforts. On those occasions, Andy received Miranda´s measured, but proud congratulations, which just increased the young woman's drive and Nigel's certainty that something was definitely happening between the two women. For Andy, the chance to win Miranda's professional admiration was enough to keep her focused on doing a good job.

Emily, Nigel, and Miranda used the first and second hour of the ride to finalize the last details for the weekend. Their direction was as crucial to a successful shoot as Andy's work would be after the images were captured, adjusting the text to the main theme. After two hours of discussion the passengers settled into a deep silence and Andy tried to focus her attention on the road ahead, not on the blue eyes in the mirror. She was dragged from her thoughts by Serena's low voice coming from beside her. The beautiful blonde was looking at messages on her Blackberry, laughing when some text caught her attention.

"You know who is sending me messages every ten minutes asking about you, Andy. She wants to know if you´re sharing a cabin with Emily and me. I believe what Susan really wants is to share a bed with you."

Miranda eyes narrowed in the mirror and Andy blushed as Nigel's annoyed voice answered Serena's question.

"Serena, do us a favor and tell your little pervert model friend that Six already has a roommate, thank you very much, even if that means no handsome models in my bed during the weekend."

Miranda's heart was beating painfully in her chest at the prospect of a beautiful young woman courting her ex-assistant. According to Nigel, Andrea had been alone since Paris Fashion Week, when the fry-cook boyfriend left without a word. Maybe that was the reason Andrea seemed so sad lately. Miranda would do anything to see the easy smile back on her ex-assistant's face, but she had no idea how to approach the young woman, to offer friendship, comfort, or anything else. Knowing that someone was actually trying to gain her affection was almost unbearable. She knew that Andrea was a shy and reserved person, but this Susan had been quite insistent lately. The young model was stunning and never hid her sexual preferences or her interest in Andrea. Miranda's jaw clenched and her voice was pure venom as she tried to dismiss the conversation.

"What I don´t understand is why a weekend that should be focused on work must be wasted with anything that is not exclusively related to Runway."

Miranda's eyes met Andrea's again and the young woman blushed, averting her gaze. Andy felt the frosty tone on the back of her neck but didn't say a word, despite the fact that the entire conversation was about her interests. Nigel, who didn't fear Miranda, continued.

"Oh, my dear Miranda, you're very aware that after the hard work is done, everyone uses their free time in more personal ways. In fact, if I'm not wrong, you never once considered your employees' behavior a problem unless their actions interfered with our magazine's interests."

Not waiting for Miranda reply, Nigel continued, "Serena, please, do as I say and get rid of this presumptuous girl before I do it myself. What is she thinking, that a woman like my Six will date someone like her?"

Surprise covered Serena's features at Nigel's icy tone, but Andy knew better. Nigel had nothing against Susan and was simply defending his own point of view about Miranda and Andy's relationship. According to her most faithful friend, it was a matter of time until both of them finally found a way to love each other.

Emily and Serena, on the other hand, were certain that Susan was a perfect match for the junior editor. Working closely together since their promotions, Andy and Emily had developed a good friendship and were now almost inseparable. Andy was already used Emily's sharp tongue, but the verbal duels between Nigel and his temperamental art assistant were becoming famous within Runway's walls. The redhead looked challengingly at Nigel and then back at Andy.

"Tell me, Sachs, is there any chance you made Nigel believe that he has the right to make decisions about your personal life? I'm sorry, because he can't even find someone to warm his bed, so how can he control who you'll date?"

Turning her head to Nigel, Emily added in her usual arrogant tone, "I don't know what you mean when you suggest that Susan is not good enough or Andy. She's beautiful and kind and she's not interested in some casual fling. I thought you cared enough about Andy to wish her happiness with someone who can really love her. Susan would take my friend here to the altar before the next issue of our lovely magazine is released."

The redhead looked at Miranda in a strange way, as if her words were somehow directed to the editor, who raised an eyebrow in challenge. Andy gasped and looked to the back seat in outrage.

"Hey! Would you guys stop talking about me as if I'm not here? I'm not for sale, okay? I appreciate your interest in my personal life, but I'm sure I can take decisions for myself. Besides, next time I hear the word altar, I'll stop this car and take the first bus back to New York, is that clear?"

Andy's words were harsher than she intended, but had the desired effect. Her friends only grumbled their discontent while Miranda smiled secretly, considering the reply a small victory.

Nigel was clearly irritated with Susan. He had worked for almost two months to bring Miranda and Andy together, and now this charming model was getting in the way with her ridiculous courting ritual. He had everything planned in his mind, and was hoping that this small trip would provide a strategic way to play with his friends' desires until they could reach their goals. He was convinced the first step would be have to be taken by Miranda, not just because Andy was too shy, but also because she didn't think herself good enough for the editor. He was trying hard to show Andy how wrong she was about Miranda feelings and he definitely wouldn't allow any obstacles to interfere with his course of action.

Against that, Emily and Serena were convinced that no one would ever be able to soften the editor's difficult temper and that it would be just a matter of time until Miranda hurt their sweet friend in an irreparable way. The young couple was campaigning for Susan, creating situations that brought her into Andy´s life.

…

After a few moments, the car was silent again and Miranda found refuge in her own thoughts, trying to decipher her feelings. In the middle of Paris Fashion Week she had to deal with the prospect of losing Runway, the need to sacrifice a good friend's career to save her own, an impending divorce, and her in ability to express her feelings for her second assistant. That unusual week overturned many of her convictions, bringing new light to many aspects of her life. First, she was surprised about her lack of grief about the divorce, which just made clear that her feelings for Stephen no longer existed. Her greatest concern was her daughters' feelings, as the media exposure would certainly cause pain and disappointment to the most important persons in her life.

On that terrible night, when her world was crumbling around her, she had been surprised by Andrea, who entered her room just after the editor in chief had received the divorce papers. Still shaken by the news, Miranda was thinking sadly about what her daughters would endure, when the young woman came in with a concerned look in her eyes. Andrea was so incredibly beautiful sitting across the room while Miranda told her about the divorce. When their eyes finally met, Miranda's body reacted in a foreign way and she still couldn't forget the hurt expression on those beautiful features when Miranda dismissed the young woman's offer of help by telling her to do her job. Andrea's face manifested clearly all her frustration and Miranda felt it like a stab through her heart. At that moment, feeling free of an unhappy marriage, Miranda first realized the true nature of her feelings for her beautiful assistant.

Miranda was not perfect and she knew that her remarkable intelligence, which was responsible for her competence in business, was not balanced by an equivalent personal dexterity. As a matter of fact, besides the twins, she had failed in almost every intimate relationship, including those with parents, siblings, and friends. Just a small number of people through the course of her life had the rare talent of surmounting her barriers and Andrea was definitely one of those rare individuals.

Her feelings about the young woman were confusing even to herself. She could be called many things, but never, ever, in a thousand years, could anyone call her a hypocrite. She was perfectly aware of her growing affection, but she was still amazed by the atypical physical reactions and curious fantasies about the young woman. No one, no previous lovers, dates, or husbands were able to unbalance her feelings, entering her thoughts or dreams. The young woman was slowly occupying a position in Miranda's life that she had no idea had been empty in the first place.

Miranda sighed, observing her own face in the rearview mirror. She was composed as always, but an attentive observer would see the dark circles under her eyes and the subtle tension in her shoulders. The only person she knew who was capable of noticing those little signs of distress was Andrea.

Andrea. That was one of the many things that made her days at Runway more challenging than ever. Not that the girl did anything to upset her, just the opposite. She was the best assistant she ever had and had turned into an incredibly talented junior editor. In the last months, Andrea had become not only crucial to Miranda's work, but also a balm to her life. The young woman was amazingly kind and patient, always offering Miranda one of those warm smiles, even on her worst days - when her nasty mood would make her tongue sharp and even cruel. She was also competent, making the editor's job much easier, bringing fresh ideas and correcting her co-workers' mistakes before they got to Miranda.

During Paris Fashion Week Miranda made the terrible mistake of underestimating the young woman's will, which led Andrea to abandon her in a crucial moment. The devastation she felt when she looked back and realized the girl was no longer at her side was a good hint about the nature of her feelings. Only professional commitment prevented her from following her assistant, but as soon as her plane landed in New York, she was already determined to find a way to keep the young woman by her side.

After the strange events following Paris Fashion Week, Miranda decided to act on a project she had been planning for months, one that would bring some significant changes in the magazine's organization. Her team would be surprised, but she was sure that the new structure would not just assuage Nigel's disappointment, but also bring important changes to Miranda's professional and personal life. The adjustments would be difficult - and would guarantee Andrea's permanent place at the magazine. Looking back, Miranda knew she had made the right decision. Now, she was able to be really present at her daughters' lives and her first team was proving their merit every day.

Her admiration for Andrea's many qualities and impressive ability to improve the whole group's work grew in the last months. Miranda's efforts to keep the magazine had become easier with the junior editor's influence over her team. She was perfectly aware that Nigel and Emily became not just a support, but also a crucial factor in Runway's success, but Andrea was the real glue among all of them. The relationship between the two women had changed in a decisive way and Miranda was reaching a point where it was difficult to hide her feelings.

So, just like that and with no previous warning, Andrea became the reason why Miranda woke up every day, the reason her work was more pleasant than ever. She was trying to approach the young woman by easing her harsh actions around her. Sometimes she could swear something tangible was happening between them and she regretted immensely when her usual cold behavior was a barrier, but she was still feeling too uncertain to change her established behaviors.

Lately, almost against her own will, her usual behavior had slowly changed around Andrea and she could feel her employees' astonishment when her tone was almost tender when commenting about her ideas for the magazine. If Miranda had the slightest indication that Andy would give her a chance, she wouldn't think twice, but she wouldn't put at risk a good employment relationship for nothing.

…..

In the front seat, Andy couldn't stop her own ruminations. She would definitely have to move on with her personal life. She had fallen in love with her boss and that was truly unprofessional. She was pretty sure about the nature of her feelings, although they were not clear a few months ago. In the beginning she could swear that they were nothing more than a simple crush on a powerful older woman. She patiently expected that the infatuation would fade, but unfortunately it didn't. As a matter of fact, her feelings were getting stronger, making every workday painful.

She was also thinking about following her friends' advice and giving Susan a chance. She refused a couple of dinner invitations back in New York, using, on both occasions, her fading relationship with Nate as an excuse. Now, she was single and Susan knew it and was becoming perturbed by Andy's refusals. Any girl would be lucky to have the beautiful model's affection, but Andy didn't feel this way. Maybe having Susan around would be a good idea; maybe she would come to love her after some time. Perhaps it would be wiser than remaining alone, mourning her nonexistent relationship with Miranda.

The car came around a curve and Nigel pointed to an elegant house, majestically resting in front of the river. "Thank God, we have finally arrived."

The van made its way along the wooded path and Andy lost her breath at the natural beauty surrounding them. After parking in front of the main house, she opened the driver's door, inhaling deeply as the fresh air filled her lungs. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Miranda also leaving the car and instinctively reached for her, marveling at the editor's bright smile as she took the offered hand.

They arrived at midday and Andy's mind was tired from the ride and from the models fussing around when they stopped the vans. Nigel barked orders about the equipment while Andy admired the place. Her best friend was right: the place was really beautiful and would provide the perfect location for the shoot for the autumn collection.

The property received tourists this time of year, offering a romantic spot with the wooden cabins spread along the riverbank, and a rustic, yet comfortable atmosphere. Andy looked around and sighed, thinking about how she would love to share one of those cabins with Miranda, having dinner in front of a roaring fire and making sweet passionate love until the sun rose. She discreetly observed the older woman, who was also admiring her surroundings, even though her face didn't betray any emotions.

A voice calling her name pulled her from her daydreaming and she turned to be greeted by Susan's stunning smile. The model's blonde hair was put up in a loose ponytail, highlighting her deep green eyes and her soft features.

"Hey, Andy! How are you doing? I tried to talk to you back in New York, but your van had already left when I arrived at Runway. I would have loved to have you driving for me."

Aware of Miranda's annoyed glare, Andy was slightly embarrassed by Susan's flirtatious tone. Turning her attention to Susan, she received a tight hug. "Hi, Susan! I´m sorry we didn't talk before we left. Miranda was ready to leave and you know how impatient she is. So, I decided to come earlier."

Susan released her, but kept her hands on Andy's forearms. "Well, I missed you a lot. I just arrived from London yesterday and packed for this trip."

Andy offered a friendly smile, but looked over Susan's shoulder into intense blue eyes. Ignoring Miranda's presence, Susan opened her purse. "I brought something for you."

Susan looked around and pulled Andy away from the group, smiling warmly as she placed a little box in the junior editor's hands. "I hope you like it."

Still feeling Miranda's gaze, Andy took the gift. She was slightly embarrassed by Susan´s attention since she didn't want to give Miranda the wrong impression about their relationship, but didn't want to hurt the model's feelings either. Opening the small package, she gasped when she saw the little velvet box that couldn't contain anything but jewelry. Before opening it, she looked at Susan's hopeful eyes. Since they had become friends, the model constantly gave her small gifts, never once coming back from her travels without bringing Andy something. This time, however, Andy feared that the gift could mean something more. "Oh, Susan, you shouldn't have! This looks really expensive!"

Susan snorted, dismissing her words with an annoyed wave of her hands. "Don't tell me what I should have bought or not! I love to give you beautiful things and you know it! I bought it in London for you, because I couldn't think about anyone else. You haven't opened it yet, and I want to know if you like it."

Andy opened the little box and her eyes widened when she saw a beautiful pair of emerald earrings. It was expensive jewelry and Andy was torn between the need to be grateful and the worry that Susan would take this as an encouragement of a relationship. Andy was aware that Miranda could still hear their conversation and she gave Susan a shy smile.

"Thank you, Susan, they're really beautiful!"

Susan smiled as if she was also receiving a present. "Would you wear them? For me?"

Andy nodded and Susan reached for the earrings, putting them in the young editor's ears, as an obviously furious silver-haired editor looked at them with a dangerous gleam in her eyes. Andy smiled again and Susan gave her a kiss on the cheek, murmuring soft words. "I was wondering if you thought about our conversation."

Andy looked again at Miranda and the older woman tilted her head, as if considering what she was hearing. Embarrassed, Andy cleared her throat and averted her gaze, thinking of a polite way to answer the question.

Before traveling to London, Susan had called, asking Andy to give her a chance, since her relationship with Nate was finished. Andy had promised they would talk when she came back, but she was still uncertain about her decision. Giving a chance to Susan would mean forgetting Miranda and Andy was not prepared yet to give up her hopes that maybe someday the editor would see her as something more than a mere co-worker. Susan's eyes were looking intently at her, waiting for an answer, but before she could say anything, she saw Miranda behind Susan's back. Miranda eyes were hard as she approached quietly, reminding Andy of a wild predator. She looked at Susan with a superior smirk, but ignored her, speaking directly to Andy in a soft tone.

"Andrea, I need you with Nigel and Emily. We still have some details to set before the shoot."

Looking at Susan, her tone changed immediately, from warm to frosty in a second. "Considering we are here for the purpose of work, I imagine you should be preparing yourself with the others, Susan. Serena is waiting for the models in make up. I suppose you should be there already."

Susan widened her eyes, feeling that there was something more in Miranda's tone than simple concern about the shoot. Nodding, she looked at Andy again with a smile, giving her a last peck on the right cheek. "See you later, beautiful."

Susan left and Andy looked at Miranda, just to see the woman had already gone, with long strides, giving harsh orders to Emily. She huffed, looking at Nigel who came up in a hurry, giving her some keys.

"Here you go, Six, the key to our rooms. Please take our suitcases there, because the devil is in a bad mood today. Our lovely boss wants to start the shoot immediately to catch some photos with this light. Don't worry, I'll only need you later, so you can freshen up while we make the last arrangements."

Sighing, Andy took the keys and her suitcase from the van, heading for her cabin.

….

Nigel was running from around the room, looking for some notes. Behind the closed door, he yelled at Andy, who was taking a quick shower, "Hey, Six! Did you see where I put the notes we made in the car? Miranda will have my head if I don't find them!"

He heard her muffled voice from the shower. "I believe Emily has them. Stop freaking out!"

He left the room in a hurry and five minutes later, Miranda knocked on the door, looking for him. Annoyed at his absence, she sat in one of the chairs, waiting for the notes. She heard some noise coming from the bathroom, but before she could ask if it was Nigel, the door opened and Miranda was stunned by the vision before her.

Andrea was wearing a very, very small towel around her body, her beautiful hair still wet from the shower, dripping water drops down a beautiful shoulder and back. The piece of fabric barely covered her ass, giving the editor a wonderful view of long, toned legs. The young woman didn't look around, but spoke, presuming Nigel was there, listening to her. With her back to Miranda, she was chatting on about something concerning Serena and Emily while opening her suitcase. The older woman was curious about her relaxed manner, so different from her serious demeanor around her when they worked together. Miranda was just looking at her, stunned, as Andy picked up some underwear from her suitcase, her melodious and amused voice filling the room as she made a joke about her friends.

The older woman didn´t know what to do, not just because she loved seeing Andrea so unguarded and relaxed, but especially because she had no strength to let the girl know of her presence.

Realizing that Nigel hadn't yet answered her, Andy turned around, almost dropping her towel when she saw blue eyes looking inquisitively at her. "Oh my God, Miranda! You scared me!"

Looking around she frowned, noting Miranda's flushed face. The older woman was probably embarrassed at her state of undress. "Please, tell me I didn't mistake my room. It wouldn't be the first time. I'm so sorry."

Feeling her cheeks burning, Miranda attempted to gather her wits in an effort to try not to show her arousal. Usually she would cover her embarrassment with her cold demeanor and harsh retort, but she controlled herself, not wanting to jeopardize the closer relationship they were building recently.

"Oh no, you're in your own room. I'm here waiting for Nigel and I'm probably the one who should apologize, as I am invading your privacy. I need the shoot plans, but I didn't find him when I came in and presumed he was the one in the bathroom, so I waited."

Averting her gaze, the older woman avoided Andrea's eyes, certain the young woman would see the desire she felt. Andy was looking at her intensely, trying to understand Miranda's obvious embarrassment. There should be no reason to the older woman feel uncomfortable before a half naked woman, after all, she was used to seeing naked female bodies every single day. Trying to take charge of the situation and cover her own shyness, Andy said, "I believe he is looking for Emily, she is the one with the notes you need."

Miranda stood up, nervous for the first time in years. She couldn't remember a single moment when anyone, including her ex-husbands, made her lose track of her thoughts. "Oh, I should be going then. You need some time to prepare for the shoot."

Turning abruptly, Miranda crashed into Nigel, who was entering the room with a folder in hand. Sensing that something was off, he looked from one woman to the other, confused. Miranda found her voice and took the folder from his hands.

"There you are! I thought you drowned in the river. I was ready to send out a rescue party to find you." She passed him, shutting the door behind her back.

Smiling, Nigel looked at his beautiful and practically naked friend.

"In twenty years I have never once seen that woman flushed. If it's not love my friend… then, I'm really, really lost here…"


	2. Chapter 2

Andy rolled her eyes when Nigel called her for the hundredth time since the beginning of the shoot. She smiled, thinking that as incredible as it may seem, he was twice as demanding a boss as Miranda, not because of his temper, or requirements, but because of his tendency to realize his needs during the work process and never before.

They were both brilliant, but so different at the same time.

The editor and the art director were two faces of the same artistic view. Miranda, the great visionary, was like an eagle, always able to see the entire picture from a high position, while Nigel, the executor, developed his creations while working. Among the outfits and the production, he almost never was aware of his needs before the shoot, which turned him into a yelling art director, who, apparently, had two favorite words in his vocabulary: Emily and Six. The latter shouted with a particular enthusiasm.

She approached the group silently from behind, surreptitiously finding a spot between Nigel and Miranda, who were discussing perspectives and the best angles to capture the beautiful surroundings. Nigel waved his hands, giving orders to a couple of models, while Emily tried to keep up with his many suggestions. Oblivious to Andy's presence by her side, Miranda was exchanging ideas with a photographer, and the young woman used the rare opportunity to observe her beloved boss in action, displaying all her competence and talent to translate her brilliant ideas into images. Andy was so entranced by the older woman that she wasn't aware she was needed until she heard Nigel's upset voice just a few inches from her.

"I need to discuss a few things with Andy. Where is she?"

Moving her head forward between Nigel's and Miranda's shoulders, she whispered playfully in his ear, "Right behind you."

Putting his hand on his chest in an exaggerated gesture, he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Good lord, are you trying to kill me? You've been spending too much time with Miranda and acquiring her bad habits."

Andy patted his back, nodding. "Don't be irritated, it's nothing personal. I'm just exercising the privileged position of observing without being observed. You should try it sometime; it can be very enlightening." She shared a secret smile with Miranda, who raised an eyebrow and glanced with amusement at Nigel and Andy.

The junior editor listened carefully while they gave directions regarding the essays that would complete the artwork, taking notes about the main ideas. The crowd of people around them meant the space between the two women was minimal, and to Andy's surprise, the editor came even closer, casually resting her hand on the young woman's lower back when another photographer asked their opinion about a picture.

The habit of watching Miranda, a matter of survival when Andy was second assistant, was now a small pleasure, a strange way of feeling closer in real life to the object of her most secret dreams. Recently, considering the many changes in their work relationship, Andy had been more attuned to any signs that might indicate the older woman had the slightest interest in a romantic relationship. Andy thought that many of Miranda's actions, if they had come from anyone else, especially a man, could be interpreted as a discreet flirtation. The way she looked at Andy, how she smiled or touched her arm or hand briefly. The gestures were subtle, but real. Still, Andy could only hope that a woman like Miranda, who could certainly have anyone she wanted, would give a second thought to someone half her age and so distant from her glamorous world.

Andy smiled briefly, remembering a discussion with Nigel during which the art director vehemently defended the strange idea of Miranda being mesmerized by Andy because of the many differences between the two of them. According to him, they were a perfect match because they were a counterpoint to each other.

Despite that, Andy thought with longing about their similarities. It was true that they couldn't be more different if one considered their temperaments, but they were definitely very alike if one considered their single-minded determination to achieve their goals, no matter what obstacles stood in the way. The two women were stubborn to the point of obstinacy, which made them driven to succeed and incredibly good at their jobs.

It had taken Andy almost a week to realize the real meaning of Miranda's words in Paris. On that fateful day, seconds before Andy left her, Miranda had offered Andy a huge compliment; the young woman could still remember her serious expression when she said, "I see a lot of myself in you." At the moment it was voiced, Andy felt terrified, thinking about the many difficult decisions the editor in chief had to make to keep her position at the magazine. She was afraid of becoming someone she wouldn't recognize in the future, of losing herself in the process. A couple of days later, back in New York, she cried for hours thinking about the meaning of Miranda's comment and the undeniable fact that nothing made her prouder than being compared to such an amazing and determined woman.

The Runway team worked hard until the light was too poor to continue. During a brief moment between shoots, Emily left Nigel's side and approached Andy, bumping shoulders playfully and pointing her chin toward the group where Susan was.

"Hey, Sachs, look at her. She is stunning today, don't you think? I mean, she is always gorgeous, but that outfit looks particularly beautiful on her. We were discussing the possibility of taking a boat for a sail and she asked about you—again. We could go together if you prefer, the four of us. It will be fun and you'll have time to be alone with Susan away from work. What do you say?"

Andy looked around before answering, embarrassed by Emily's words and Miranda's silent scrutiny. The older woman had been engrossed in conversation with Nigel, but Andy saw the small tilt of the silver head at the mention of Susan's name.

Emily was oblivious, trusting that the editor's attention was engaged in the discussion of the shoot. Lowering her voice, Emily added, "I don't know what you are waiting for; the woman is fantastic. You know, it's not everyday that you find someone so special who is absolutely crazy about you! C'mon, Sachs, she is as sexy as hell!"

Andy tried to control her frustration and inhaled deeply, reminding herself that Emily was just trying to help her forget her feelings for Miranda. Susan was certainly very special, but no one could control who to fall in love with. Her heart was screaming that Miranda was its master and Andy felt impotent under the power of her feelings.

"Em, I really appreciate your help and I totally agree with you about Susan's many lovely qualities, but you know, I'm not feeling ready to take this step. Maybe I will be in a while, but right now, all I want is some time to myself, to understand my emotions. The last thing I want to do is hurt her feelings, or, by the way, anyone else's. I'd love to sail with you and Serena and thank you for inviting me, but please, let's keep it simple and friendly for a while, okay?"

The redhead snorted, irritated at Andy's reluctance. "Andy, I really don't understand what you are waiting for. The woman is gorgeous and in love with you! Don't you realize that your waiting is pointless, that the person you really want doesn't even know you exist? Give happiness a try, for God's sake! And please, I beg you for your own sake, stop listening to Nigel's delusional ideas!"

Andy shuddered, not because of the wind or the chill in the air, but because of Emily's last words. She prayed in vain that Miranda hadn't heard them. The silver-haired woman gave a last order to the photographer before approaching, offering Emily a menacing glare. Andy was certainly mortified at having her personal life discussed during a shoot, but her brain was more concerned with understanding Miranda's interest in her conversation and her obvious distress at the mention of Susan's name.

For the second time that day, the editor seemed not just bothered, but also angry at Emily's insistence about the issue. It was pretty obvious that she had been listening to the entire conversation and Andy wondered if that could mean that Miranda cared about her. More likely it was just her annoyance at being disturbed in her workplace.

Emily, sensing Miranda's approach, widened her eyes, looking at Andy with a plea in her eyes. After two years working directly with the editor, she prepared herself to receive a stern lecture.

Miranda smiled ironically, enjoying the effect she had on the redhead.

"Emily, I'm wondering if Nigel is not keeping you busy enough, that you have time to act like a frivolous nineteenth century maiden who has nothing better to do than discuss her co-workers' lives." Miranda's eyes were pools of disdain as she directed her comment at the terrified ex-assistant. "Andrea is obviously embarrassed by your insistence, even if her politeness prevents her from admonishing you for your indiscretion."

Andy, paying close attention in order to try to decipher any hidden meaning behind the scathing remarks, managed not to flinch, but inhaled sharply.

Miranda kept her icy gaze trained on Emily. "I'm trying to imagine what is so extraordinary about a model who keeps her appearance according to industry expectations. We are surrounded by beauty every single day, so it escapes me why you are wasting Andrea's time stating the obvious when she is so clearly trying to do her job. Don't you think you should do the same?"

Emily looked at Miranda, obviously surprised by the unusual display of something very close to possessiveness. She took a few seconds to find her voice and stuttered, "I'm sorry, Miranda, I didn't mean to be intrusive. I'll make myself useful somewhere else."

"Yes, do that." Miranda narrowed her eyes and added, "I don't think Andrea would have any problem finding suitable company if that is her wish; after all, who wouldn't be delighted to have the attention of such remarkable woman?"

To Emily's surprise, the editor looked directly at the brunette, emphasizing the last words. Jaw clenched, the redhead gripped her pad tightly to hide her trembling hands. For the first time, she caught a glimpse of what Nigel so insistently pointed out over the last six months. Maybe he was right to believe that Miranda harbored feelings for her young brunette friend.

Casting a last glance over her shoulder as she moved away, Emily realized how odd the entire situation was. Of one thing she was sure: she had never seen that look of pure rage in Miranda's eyes, even on her worst days at Runway and that alone must mean something.

Andy found herself alone with Miranda again and their eyes met in silent communication. Miranda's gaze was so intense that Andy couldn't resist the urge to say something to break the silence. "I'm sorry about that, Miranda. It was inappropriate to discuss personal matters in the work place. It won't happen again."

Miranda waved her hand dismissively. Casting an ironic glance in the direction of Emily and Nigel, she smirked. "Nonsense! You certainly don't need to apologize for something for which you're hardly responsible. In fact, I believe you have more urgent concerns when it comes to your co-workers' behavior."

Andy frowned, confused, and Miranda snorted, amused. "Seriously, Andrea, given their insistence about the direction of your personal life, I wouldn't be surprised to discover that my employees are making bets on you. Maybe I should put my money in too, don't you think? Perhaps I could venture a guess about your future."

Offering Andy a rare smile, she turned in the direction of the shoot and said, "You can call me when you need to disperse this inconvenient crowd. As you already know, I'm very talented in the art of reminding people exactly what their places are."

Andy's heart beat faster as the older woman moved away, wondering if the provocative sway of her hips could be deliberate.

….

In a superficial analysis, Miranda would certainly appear to any observer to be a woman always in control of her surroundings and she intended to maintain that illusion as long as it served her purposes. The ability to remain assertive, no matter how hard the day or how difficult the professional challenge, was crucial to keeping her position at Runway and was one of the key to explaining her successful career.

What no one could imagine was that the editor admired chaos instead of control. That statement, which could be puzzling to anyone with an appreciation for the absence of order, was in fact, the result of years of experience dealing with the erratic, but always fascinating, rhythm of life. To Miranda, chaos was the ultimate fact of life, the undeniable certainty that in any situation one could always envision and should always be prepared for the unexpected.

Life could yield some pleasant surprises, if people could control their fear about what they couldn't predict. Miranda's feelings for her junior editor were definitely one of those incredible revelations, engendering hope in a personal life that had become not just controlled and predictable, but more than anything, disappointing. Her feelings for Andrea, which were terrifying in the beginning, were a sweet slap in the face of her arrogance and stupid certainty that no one would or could ever breach the strong barriers she erected around her heart. That annoying, gorgeous, sweet girl had unknowingly invaded a virgin, wild territory. The weirdest thing was that Miranda was feeling nothing more than a warm anticipation. Not fear, just a sweet hope about the future.

Oblivious to her inner ruminations, Runway's team was sitting around a wood table in Miranda's cabin, working hard on the visual material from the shoot. She was very satisfied with the pictures as well as her first team's work, and hoped to finish the job the next morning. If that were the case, she would suggest the Runway staff take the rest of the weekend off in the Catskill Mountains as a reward for their dedication. She also anticipated the opportunity to spend more quality time around Andrea without having to use work as an excuse to keep her close. Miranda's eyes traveled around the table, only to be captured by Andrea's soft gaze and that lovely smile that lately had the power to melt the older woman's heart.

The meeting was almost finished, which prompted Nigel to dismiss Serena, Jocelyn, and Emily, keeping Andy to discuss the essays. Before leaving, Serena reminded Andy the entire team would be gathering in the main hall, partaking of pizza and wine offered by the hosts. The beautiful blonde winked at Andy, implying that Susan would be waiting for her.

Miranda cleared her throat and, using the cold tone that left no doubt who was still in command, said,

"Andrea will have to stay a little longer with Nigel and me, so you can leave for your little gathering. Unfortunately, for some of us, the work is not done yet."

Serena turned pale, while Emily looked embarrassed. Nigel's romantic spirit was enjoying the moment and he just smiled, amused. Seeing Miranda so out of sorts about his young friend was priceless and he was glad to see that she could act so vehemently about the brunette. Nigel really loved the girl - her bright, sweet attitude and her easy smiles. Nothing would make him happier than to see her content and well loved. Lately, she had been suffering over Miranda and in every single conversation he tried to convince her to listen to her feelings and pursue happiness.

The same could be said about Miranda. He was absolutely sure that nothing would be better for his boss than a fresh relationship with a dedicated and passionate person. He was eager to see the old light back in Miranda's eyes. As the editor's best friend of almost twenty years, Nigel was well-versed in her moods and personal difficulties. In the last years he had witnessed her vitality fade, replaced by a progressively worsening demeanor that, to him, was nothing more than the result of personal unhappiness. She had certainly achieved great professional success and he had no doubt about her love for her children, but her heart, unfortunately, had been terribly neglected over the years.

Before leaving, Nigel placed a soft kiss on Andy's head and winked at Miranda. "Good night to you both. If you feel inclined, join us later; if not, enjoy your time together."

….

Miranda was nervous about being alone with Andrea, not knowing exactly what to do to make the girl feel comfortable around her. The last thing she wanted was to force her presence on Andrea, so she rose from the table and, hoping to change the formal atmosphere that separated them, invited the young woman to sit in front of the fireplace.

"Andrea, we can discuss this on the couch. We are both very tired, so I think we could benefit from the comfort and the heat. It's freezing tonight."

Andrea just smiled and stood, gathering up her little notepad. To Miranda's surprise, she didn't sit on the couch, but on the comfortable carpet in front of the fireplace. Taking off her shoes, she stretched her long, toned legs, yawning languidly. "Sitting in front of the fire is a good idea, but I'm afraid of becoming too relaxed. I'd better write down everything you have to say before I fall asleep. "

A delicious shiver crossed Miranda's body at the sensual display as she followed the young woman toward the small living room. Retrieving a wine bottle and two glasses from the bar, she approached. "Well, in the spirit of tiredness, I'll add one more item of relaxation. Would you like a glass of wine? "

Andrea looked up at Miranda, her eyes expressing slight surprise. "Yes, that would be great, thank you."

Miranda, counter to Andy's expectations, took off her heels and sat on the floor by her side. Andy smiled, taking the proffered glass of wine. "Do you mind if I take a picture of you sitting on the floor? I could seriously disrupt pizza night with this image."

The editor snorted and rolled her eyes, but kept her tone soft. "Well, do as you wish, but I wonder if you really want to share what is offered exclusively to you."

The young woman cleared her throat, taking her pad again in an attempt to hide her shyness and Miranda smiled, enjoying Andrea's adorable expression. The older woman felt a little embarrassed at knowing that maybe she was just playing the fool, imagining an attraction that wasn't there. Andrea was a nice person, very nice indeed, and she treated everyone with endless care and respect. What if Miranda had misunderstood her actions?

The editor weighed the possibilities for a brief moment, but decided to act independently of the result. Miranda Priestly was not a coward and if her attraction was one-sided and her attempt to get closer to Andrea failed, she would accept defeat with grace.

Andy looked up into bright blue eyes and shivered. "Only for me?"

Miranda swallowed hard, but didn't break eye contact, trying to decipher what she was seeing in Andrea's features. The young woman still seemed shy, but not exactly embarrassed as she looked intently into Miranda's blue orbs. She licked her dry lips before answering, "Well, with exception of the twins… yes, only for you… only you for a while…"

They shared a moment of silence and Andy shivered again. The older woman was confident for the first time that something palpable was happening between them and decided to act upon her feelings. Taking one of the blankets from the couch, she came closer, tenderly placing the soft material around Andrea's shoulders, before draping the rest over her own shoulders.

"Are you cold, Andrea?"

Andy swallowed hard and nodded, breaking their eye contact and looking down at her notepad. Before Andrea could open it in a nervous gesture, Miranda stopped her with a light touch on her hands.

"Enjoy the fire, Andrea. We don't have to work now. The shoot was very successful and we are almost done here. You worked very hard today and deserve a few moments of peace."

Seeing Andrea's obvious confusion, she added, "I must confess that I used work as an excuse to keep you here. I wish to have your company for a while, if you don't mind, but I didn't want to embarrass you in front of your co-workers and friends by asking you to stay a little longer. Would you prefer to be in the main house, celebrating with the others?"

Looking at the fire, Andy was silent for such long time that Miranda feared the young woman wouldn't answer. Then, she looked deeply into Miranda's eyes again, offering one of her bright smiles. "I want to be exactly where I am now. I can't think of a better way to spend the evening than relaxing in front of a fire in very good company."

Not for the first time that night, Miranda felt the urge to touch the young woman, but she still hesitated about taking this step, not wanting to rush things or put any pressure on Andrea. "May I record that statement? I could seriously disrupt pizza night with the assertion that I am, in fact, very good company." She tilted an elegant eyebrow playfully, happy to see the obvious surprise on Andrea's face.

They shared a warm smile and Andy nodded, sipping from her glass. "You are, indeed, very good company. I wouldn't at all mind spending more time with you."

Tentatively and slowly, giving Andrea time to avoid her touch, Miranda extended a trembling hand to soft locks. The young woman's eyes went darker and she tilted her head toward Miranda's fingers.

"The feeling is mutual, Andrea, but sometimes lately you seem so quiet and sad. I'm worried and I'm sorry if I'm intruding by asking, but are you having problems? Can I offer any help?"

Andy looked away, not knowing what to say. She certainly couldn't admit to Miranda that the editor herself was the reason behind her deep sighs and silent tears. Miranda's touch felt so right, warm and familiar like a homecoming. "You shouldn't be so worried about me."

Miranda continued her light caress. "You're asking too much of me. I am worried, all the time, more than you can even imagine. So, could you please tell me what's wrong? You appear be out of sorts and that troubles me deeply. Andrea, you can trust me, you must know that by now."

Sitting so close to Miranda in front of a fireplace made it difficult to pretend to be unaffected by her attention and their newfound closeness. Of its own volition, her body leaned closer to Miranda as she tried to put her feelings into words.

"My personal life has been confusing lately. I don't know what to do with my feelings toward someone and it's disturbing. I'm trying hard not to let it show, but sometimes it's difficult to pretend I'm fine. I'm sorry if it's affecting my work; I'll be more careful."

Miranda interrupted her. "Don't ridiculous, Andrea! I noticed because I pay attention, not because you let it show. I'm not questioning your competence at work. You are, like always, the best at your job. That's not why I asked."

Miranda hesitated for a moment, then pushed on. "These confusing feelings you mentioned. Are they about that annoying and not at all discreet model, maybe?"

Surprised, Andy frowned. "You mean Susan? Oh, no, that's not it. The girls, Em and Serena, have been insistent about her because they believe I should move on with my personal life, but I don't want to rush things. I mean, Susan is a fantastic person, but…"

Andy noted Miranda's intense glare and blushed. "And you're probably not interested in any of that."

Miranda sat upright, resting her back against the couch, but turning her body fully toward Andrea. Resting one of her arms behind Andy's shoulders in order to keep their physical connection, she murmured, "You're wrong. I wouldn't be asking if I were not interested in the answer. I can see you're very embarrassed about it, so, if you're not comfortable discussing it… I'm sorry I asked. I have no right to intrude."

Andy leaned into Miranda's outstretched arm, enjoying the closeness of the half embrace. "Well, I appreciate your concern, but I'm not used to having you so close and it's just very difficult to talk about my feelings with you."

A brief shadow of hurt crossed Miranda's countenance. "I know I'm not the easiest person to deal with, but—"

It was Andy's turn to interrupt the misplaced apology. "Shh… That's not what I'm saying. You're very easy around me and I feel so privileged to have your attention. It means everything to me."

Miranda threw her a questioning glance, sincerely doubting that anyone could be comfortable around her. Even her husbands, in the best years of her previous relationships, always made it clear that she was a difficult person, which made dealing with her a challenge, sometimes a burden. The young woman seemed so happy taking whatever Miranda gave her and Miranda thought with longing that she was indeed the privileged one, to have found such a sweet angel.

Andy smiled again, dismissing her worries.

"You know what I mean, Miranda. We've become much closer lately, even if we have never before talked about our relationship. I cherish every single gesture you make, every moment we spend together. You are very important to me. You know that, don't you?"

Tears threatened to fall from Miranda's eyes and she felt slightly embarrassed. She looked away, but kept their closeness. "And you are very important to me, Andrea."

They sat quietly for a long moment, until Andy broke the silence. "You see, Susan is certainly a great woman and I feel flattered by her attention. I also know the girls just wish me happiness, so I'm not exactly annoyed about this situation, but… I'm not comfortable with it either. I don't want to hurt Susan's feelings, but… I don't know… It's complicated."

Miranda tilted her head and sipped from her glass before she asked the question that was tormenting her. "Complicated? Is there someone else? The boyfriend, maybe? You mentioned they believed you should move on…"

Surprise covered Andrea's face at the last words and she almost choked on her wine. "Who, Nate? Oh, no, no! Nate has been out of the picture for a while now. He left after Paris, without much care about my feelings or my financial ability to keep our apartment once he left."

Looking away, she offered a self-depreciating laugh. "It's ironic, in fact. I abandoned you in Paris and instead of punishing me, you offered me the opportunity to stay in New York. Nate, who's supposed to love me and take care of me, didn't give me a second thought. It hurt, but I'm glad he's gone. I don't need that kind of relationship; I'm better than that!"

Inhaling deeply, Andrea closed her eyes. "This is not about him. My personal problems are not about him, or Susan. They're about…"

The young woman stopped abruptly as if regretting her words and Miranda leaned closer, whispering softly, "They're about…?"

Andy could feel Miranda's breath caressing her cheek and she was so overcome by the beauty in front of her that she lost track of her thoughts. The wine released a few restraints from both sides as they kept the intense gaze upon each other's features. It was Andy's turn to express her feelings through a caress, extending her cold fingers to the flawless cheek so sensually offered to her. In Andy's eyes, Miranda had never been more beautiful, flushed with the wine and excitement of being so close to the young woman.

Miranda closed her eyes when Andy's hand touched her face and her unguarded expression swept away Andy's last inhibition. Miranda took a deep breath when she felt the light touch of smooth lips on her own. Her body was immediately assaulted by a warm, sweet sensation and Miranda reveled in the tender touch. Her chest burned at the flood of foreign emotions as her mind exploded with a torrent of images of Andrea. She kept her eyes closed, but in a matter of seconds her body reciprocated as if guided by instinct, her arms tightening around the young woman, pulling her close.

Andy moans of pleasure were like fire touching her cold veins as they kept the slow and sensual pace. It was not the first time Miranda had kissed a woman's lips, so she was familiar with the softness, but never in her life had a kiss overwhelmed her so completely, engulfing her senses. They parted briefly to regain their breath, looking deeply into each other's eyes.

"Miranda…"

"Darling…"

"What are we doing, Miranda?"

"I have no idea, but it feels too good to stop."

As if magnetically attracted, their lips found each other's again and the kiss deepened. When Andy's tongue deliciously invaded Miranda's warm mouth, it was her turn to moan at the feeling of her body melting under the young woman's touch. With surprising force, Andrea pulled her closer and Miranda found herself sitting in the young woman's lap. She sucked Andrea's tongue with fervor and grabbed her dark locks in her hands. She could feel the flood of moisture ruining her underwear as Andrea's hands traveled along her back, keeping her close.

Andy brain was in a fog, but even as a little voice screamed that she should be more careful before ravishing her boss's mouth, her body seemed to ignore any rational attempts at regaining her composure. The woman of her dreams was moaning and sensually undulating under her touch as that sweet first kiss was replaced by this undoubtedly sexual closeness. Using all her strength, Andrea broke the kiss, but kept her arms tight around Miranda's hips.

"Oh God, Miranda. What you do to me..."

Breathing heavily, Miranda held Andrea close, hiding her face in the crook of the young woman's neck. Inhaling Andrea's sweet smell, she kissed the smooth skin behind the young woman's ear.

"I believe, my dear, we both just discovered what we do to each other…"

Andy smiled, tightening her hold as if she could somehow bring Miranda to a place inside her body and hold her there, very close. "Should I apologize for kissing my boss? I believe I just crossed some serious boundaries here."

The older woman moved away from her secure shelter, but kept her hands behind Andy's neck. "Don't you dare apologize. Do you regret it?"

In a swift move, Andy brought Miranda's head closer again and kissed her fiercely. This kiss was shorter, but full of meaning. She moved away, savoring the taste of Miranda on her lips, before speaking. She looked into Miranda's eyes so intently the older woman knew something important was coming. She feared that maybe this would be the moment when Andrea would apologize and say their kiss had been a mistake, so her heart almost burst upon hearing the young woman's next words.

"You are the reason I've been so sad lately. Not Nate, not Susan, you… just you."

Miranda caressed Andrea's smooth face. "I never want to be the reason for your tears, darling, but if you give me the opportunity, I will do everything in my power to be the reason for your smiles. Do you want that as much as I do?"

"Yes, I do, but I'm unsure about so many things. Don't get me wrong, I want you, this, more than anything in my life, but at the same time, I feel we should take it slow, so we can figure how to make it work for both of us. I need some time to get used to this, to put my feelings for you in the right place. Can you understand that?"

Miranda nodded and gave her a brief kiss. "I agree with you. There are, indeed, so many things we should consider: our job positions, our personal lives… All I need to know is that you want this as much as I do, and we will figure out the rest. You certainly can have all the time you need. You're not the only one overwhelmed by this."

Resting her forehead against Miranda's, the young woman closed her eyes in relief. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, darling. I'm so tired of power games and lack of respect in relationships. I had resigned myself to no longer wishing or waiting for someone. And then, out of nowhere, you came to me, so unguarded and with no hidden agendas, that I doubted that anything could happen between us. Now that I know you feel the same way as I do, I'll fight for it. I want this, more than anything."

A silent tear escaped from Andrea's eye and Miranda kissed it away. "This is different, Andrea. "You're sure you want this?"

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday morning

Miranda opened her eyes to the soft glow of morning light, taking notice of a few unusual things. She was lying on the living room floor, in front of the fireplace, feeling the heat and softness of a delicious and very feminine body along her own; her right arm was nestled under a fragrant chestnut head. The flames had faded, but the living room was still comfortably warm. In a matter of seconds, she recalled the previous night's events and a tender smile covered her face when she looked up into Andrea's delicate features.

After their admission of mutual affection, they had remained faithful to their agreement to go slowly, spending a few hours simply enjoying each other's company, talking about nothing and everything. Miranda reveled in the surprising discovery that they had more in common than she had ever imagined, sharing tastes in music, art and politics. They slept late, after another fully clothed heated session of kisses and caresses that apparently led Andrea to such a relaxed state that she fell asleep in Miranda's arms. At that point, they were already rolled up in the comfortable blanket, basking in the warmth provided by the fire.

She sighed and stretched, feeling incredibly content. For all the strangeness of the situation – sleeping on the floor and in the arms of a woman – she was feeling surprisingly comfortable, considering she had never indulged in such activities with previous partners. Her former relationships always involved scheduled encounters and fast sex, never leaving space for what Miranda called "romantic trivialities." Unfortunately, her lack of patience for her husbands' complaints and physical demands eventually led to hours of fruitless discussions about her priorities.

What she would never admit to any of them was that lack of time, in such cases, was nothing more them a credible excuse for her lack of passion and interest in her marriages. She never found time for her husbands for the simple reason she never felt the desire to put them ahead of her work or her daughters. Miranda knew better than anyone that time was a matter of organization and will, so she would always find space for what was truly important in her life.

Looking at the still sleeping beauty, she thought about her past disappointing romantic experiences, which had led her to believe she would never find the kind of love so well described by poets and writers. Her marriages were nothing more than a facade - a way to keep life as close to normal as could be expected for a woman in her position - and it would be no exaggeration to say that her daughters were the only good things left from her past.

For the first time in her life, she caught herself longing for someone, wishing for love and completion. Miranda was feeling, from the bottom of her heart, that the woman in her arms was a real and perhaps last chance at happiness. Andrea had the rare ability to unbalance the editor's always-controlled emotions, leaving no doubt about the nature of Miranda's desires and sexual preferences. No man could compete with this breathtaking beauty, this amazing smell and soft skin. No man could awaken these deep feelings or share such a deep bond with her. During the night, they deepened their already strong connection and Miranda reveled in the foreign need to be as close as possible to the remarkable woman so peacefully asleep by her side.

Without moving the arm resting under Andrea's head, she supported her weight on the elbow and peered closely at her companion's face. The young woman turned in her sleep and nuzzled Miranda's neck, causing shivers all over the editor's body. Their faces were just a few inches apart and Miranda gave into the desire to kiss those luscious lips as her fingers caressed the younger woman's forehead. Andrea looked innocent when relaxed, eliciting a deep sense of protectiveness in the older woman. The kisses were delivered with infinite care, just soft caresses from warm lips on pale cheeks, forehead and lips.

After a few minutes, the young woman's face was transformed by a broad smile, a moment before her eyes opened languidly, causing Miranda's smile to erupt almost as an automatic response to Andrea's lovely expression. Kissing the young woman's mouth one more time, she whispered, "Good morning, darling. Do you always wake up with this beautiful smile on your lips?"

Delicate arms wound around Miranda's neck with incredible familiarity, as if they had been there a thousand times before, pulling the older woman closer to receive a sequence of gentle butterfly kisses.

"Just when I am really happy."

Miranda's body was half on top of Andrea, legs and arms entwined as their lips met. She released a soft moan as Andrea's hands skimmed along the nape of her neck, curling softly in her hair, before trailing a warm path along her shoulders and back. Miranda relaxed under the tender ministrations as Andrea hugged her even tighter, moving delicious lips to her neck. Inhaling deeply, the young woman murmured in the crook of Miranda's neck, "This is the most perfect way to wake up."

Miranda took the still drowsy woman's hand in her own, kissing the knuckles. "I must agree with you about the perfection of this morning, even though I'm wondering if you slept well on the floor, my dear. Last night, I didn't have the heart to wake you. You were so peacefully sleeping in my arms, but now I'm afraid your body will complain about such rough treatment."

The fingers on Miranda's parted lips moved, affectionately caressing her jaw and chin. "I am perfectly fine and I must disagree with you; I didn't sleep on the floor."

At Miranda's inquisitive frown, she added, "I didn't sleep on the floor but in your arms, silly. In fact, if I had slept any better, Nigel would have to hire a new junior editor, because I would never leave this blessed floor."

Andrea's face became suddenly serious and she looked up in Miranda's eyes. "I had a wonderful time last night and I'm sorry for falling asleep in the middle of a conversation. I wouldn't miss a single minute of your company, if it was not for exhaustion."

The editor's arms slipped around Andrea again, both women consumed by the need to be close. Miranda, addicted to their newfound intimacy, delivered affectionate kisses to Andrea's neck. Words of affection were exchanged in intimate whispers.

"We had a wonderful time, indeed. We were both very tired and sleeping was no doubt the best way to spend some quality time together, so don't bother me with excuses, Andrea."

Supporting her chin on her right hand, she continued, "Besides, I'm so proud of the way you sleep in my company. It requires trust to fall sleep so unguardedly in someone's arms."

Miranda leaned closer, back to the pleasant duty of caressing the young woman's neck. Andrea melted under her touch, but then she gasped, startled. "My God! We slept together!"

Miranda smiled with her face still buried in the younger woman's neck. "Really, Andrea?"

Andrea looked at Miranda, giggling. "I slept with Miranda Priestly! On the floor! But we didn't have sex!"

Ignoring Andrea sudden outburst, Miranda continued exploring smooth skin with lips and tongue, her words punctuated by kisses. "Your observation skills… are very accurate this morning… my darling."

As if remembering something important, Andrea's eyes widened. "Good Lord, how am I going to explain this situation to a everyone? I mean, what if someone sees me leaving your cabin?"

At this last statement Miranda stopped, looked up and rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Why on earth would you think you owe explanations to anyone? If anyone bothers you, tell them to direct their questions to me."

Andy smirked and hugged Miranda again. "That would be funny, telling people to ask you about us, but I'm talking about a certain person. You do realize I'm sharing a cabin with gossip girl, don't you?"

Moving her head up, Miranda offered one of her most menacing glares. "Do me a favor and tell Nigel to take care of his own business or I will fire him."

Despite the cold tone, Andy smiled, realizing that at some point during the previous night, all traces of fear or anxiety that were still associated with Miranda's moods had faded, replaced by a tender feeling of belonging.

"We both know that Nigel is not easily intimidated by you and you're not firing him. Especially in these circumstances. He will probably drive me crazy with questions."

Miranda narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean in these circumstances?"

Andy sighed, slightly embarrassed. "Well… you know. He always encouraged me to pursue you, always insisting when I told him I would never have a chance with you."

Miranda's eyes expressed surprise. "In that case, I should be grateful to him. Though if I hear a word about our personal life from anyone, heads will roll, you can count on it!"

Andy didn't pursue the matter but sat on their improvised bed, pulling Miranda up into a tight hug. Always recognizing a good opportunity when one presented itself, Miranda took full advantage of their new position, moving her hands under the soft material of Andy's blouse. She reveled in the wonderful feeling of the young woman's warm skin, but went no further in her exploration, resting her palms in the small of Andy's back. She couldn't wait for the moment when she would be able to explore every inch of that sensual body and her practical mind was already making plans to keep the young woman by her side.

Andrea seemed to enjoy their closeness, promptly reaching for the hem of Miranda's blouse to stroke the older woman's belly. Miranda's soft hiss caused Andy to smile again and they hugged even tighter. In answer to a soft whisper, goose bumps erupted on Andy's skin, and Miranda discovered an entirely new sense of power: eliciting pleasure in another woman's body.

"I wouldn't mind having you in my arms until Monday morning, darling, but I'm afraid to say we have a full day ahead of us."

Andy nodded and looked at the unguarded blue eyes that held her soul. "I know and I really must be going. Nigel is probably already waiting for me."

But they didn't move and kissed languidly. Miranda confessed, "I don't want to let you go."

Andy looked back into deep blue eyes, offering the older woman a breathtaking smile. "Will you feel any better if I promise to come back?"

Miranda couldn't control the urge to smile back at the angel in her arms. She hadn't smiled this much at an adult since… well… ever. Her logical mind was thinking that she should be careful around her staff when Andrea was by her side. Smiling with such frequency in front of her subordinates would certainly ruin her so well constructed reputation as Ice Queen. Noting the young woman was waiting for an answer, she reluctantly released Andrea.

"That would be perfectly acceptable, but I demand you be back by my side as soon as we finish this shoot."

The brunette sighed and looked around. "Yes, ma'am! Time to go!"

Reluctantly, they stood, heading to the door with their hands entwined.

"Andrea, we will probably finishing this shoot a lot sooner then I first thought. The light was very favorable yesterday and the team seemed more inspired than usual by the landscape. If nothing unexpected happens, I imagine we will finish up by noon."

Andrea's face reflected her disappointment. "Oh, I'm glad to hear it, but I'm sorry we are leaving so soon."

Before they got to the door, Miranda pulled her back into a last affectionate hug. "Well, we don't need to go back yet. I mean, if you prefer to stay, that could easily be arranged."

Surprised by the foreign concept of Miranda doing anything because of her, the young woman frowned in confusion. "I don't understand. We could stay?"

The expression on the Andy's face was adorable, increasing Miranda's tender feelings toward her. The editor just nodded, lightly kissing the tip of Andy's nose. "Our expenses are paid until Sunday, so I thought about giving the team some free time as a reward for their successful efforts. Of course, people are free to go back to New York or to stay and enjoy the place. Nigel was right, this place is really remarkable. We could stay, if you want."

Widening her eyes, Andy finally understood, but the entire situation was still a bit surreal. She was not used to such a display of affection coming from the older woman, but she was so incredible happy to finaly have Miranda in her arms, that she definitely wouldn't miss the opportunity for increased intimacy. Staying would also mean that they would have another night together and this single thought was enough to put her head in the clouds. The older woman looked at her, expecting an answer.

"That would be wonderful, Miranda. I'm sure everyone is going to love that! Would you really stay here with me?"

As if sensing the hesitation behind Andrea's words, Miranda answered. "Of course! We spend some more time together, just the two of us… Would you like that?"

For the first time that morning, Andy's became serious, beyond a growing feeling that behind those simple plans of enjoying each other's company, lay the first real commitment between them.

"Spend some time together. Yes, that would be wonderful."

Looking deeply into doe eyes, Miranda nodded. "So, it's settled then. We are staying."

…..

Her legs were still trembling as she crossed the beautiful path between Miranda's cabin and the one she was sharing with Nigel. Her heart was racing as she remembered the last hours, while her mind processed the appealing reality that she had just spent the most incredible night of her life in the arms of the woman who had consumed her thoughts for months. The revelation that Miranda felt the same way was overwhelming and she couldn't stop smiling. They had yet to figure out how to make it work, but she had faith in Miranda and she was sure that her love would find a way to shelter them. She turned on the trail and bumped into someone, losing her balance. Susan grabbed her by the arms, preventing her fall.

"Watch out, Andy! I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?"

Startled, Andy jumped back, resting a hand on her chest. "Oh, Susan, you surprised me! I'm sorry about bumping into you. I was distracted."

Looking around embarrassed, she disentangled her hands from Susan's strong grip.

"You showed up so abruptly. Where are you going so distracted? I thought I was the only one up so early."

Susan was wearing a jogging suit and sneakers, obviously enjoying a morning of physical activity. She smiled broadly at Andy, but after a brief moment, her face suddenly changed, becoming worried when she noted Andy's embarrassment.

"Andy, you seemed to be coming from… Are you coming from where I think you were?"

Andy tried to imagine what would be the best answer to ease the situation and prevent future problems. Miranda was occupying the best cabin, located a bit away from the others, so she couldn't say that she was coming from anywhere else. She could say she was out walking, but not in clothes from last night and high heels. So, the only option was lying.

"I had to deliver some photos to Miranda. She is already awake and working on the next shoot. Can you believe it?"

Susan tilted her head, taking off her headphones. She pointed in the direction of Miranda's cabin. "Andy, you are wearing last night clothes, coming from Miranda's bedroom and maybe I'm the first one to tell you, but you're a terrible liar."

She came closer, taking Andy's hands. "Andy, please tell me. This is very serious. Is there any chance that woman is harassing you? You could sue her for that!"

Andy frowned at Susan's tone, realizing her intention to prevent any problems had already failed. "Harassment? Jesus, Susan, are you out of your mind? I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

Squeezing Andy's hands, the model looked around before whispering, "Andy, I'm not blind; I can see the way Miranda looks at you. I always worry about you, so believe me, I pay attention and that woman can't hide her attraction to you. You don't have to lie to me. Don't be afraid. I can help you."

It was obvious that her attempt to protect Miranda had failed. Worse, Susan was leaping to false conclusions that, considering Andy's position at Runway, could lead to disaster. Not worried anymore about hiding her annoyance, Andy grasped the other's woman's hand and looked directly into her eyes to add emphasis to her words. She would never expose her relationship with Miranda, but keeping quiet and letting Susan make wrong assumptions could be equally dangerous.

"Look, Susan, I appreciate your concern about whatever you are implying, but I can assure you that I don't need any help and nobody is harassing me. This is not what you're thinking and just to be clear, nobody is forcing me into anything. I'm sorry, but your concern is misplaced and you're embarrassing me."

Susan's eyes expressed shock and concern. "Andy, please, I'm your friend and I just want to understand what's going on here. You must know Miranda is not a reliable person; she will play with you and hurt you. I've heard stories about her…"

Andy rolled her eyes at Susan's insistence. "Susan, please, you're crossing the line here. I don't want to fight with you, so stop worrying about me. Nothing happened, okay!"

The young editor turned abruptly, but Susan held her arm. Looking back, Andy took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "I've got to go, Susan. We have a long day ahead of us and I'm tired. Please, let go of my arm. I will see you later."

"You're tired? Andy, did you sleep with that woman? What about… what about us? I thought we were—"

Before she could go any further, Andy interrupted her. "You thought what, Susan? I never encouraged your affection. I told you I was confused and needed time. I never lied to you. You are a wonderful person, but there can only be friendship between us."

Susan's expression was pained. "I know that and I never forced you. I was waiting for you, giving you the time you needed. I thought we had a future together. You know I'm in love with you."

Andy just nodded, feeling really bad about the situation. What a mess. She didn't want to hurt Susan's feelings, but she couldn't lie to the woman. "Susan, can we talk about this later? Now is neither the time nor the place."

She nodded apologetically and turned on the path, but Susan ran after her, losing her temper. "Wait! Andy, are you out of your mind? You can't be serious! Miranda is using you, can't you see that? You owe me an explanation. You agreed that we could use this trip to get to know each other better."

This last statement was the final straw. "Wow, wait a second. I never encouraged you to wait for me. Understand that, please, because I'll say it for the last time: I never lied to you and I never promised you anything. I told you there was someone else!"

"Yes! But I thought you were talking about Nate, not about that snake!"

Sometimes Andy's good nature could be a curse, because so many people tended to push her limits. She pointed a finger at Susan and the blonde took a step back, surprised. "Don't you dare to talk about her in that tone! I don't owe you any explanations about my personal life or decisions. Please, take care of your own life and leave me alone!"

Susan held both of Andy's hands, forcing the young woman to look her eyes.

"Miranda is not the right person for you, can't you see? You're such wonderful person, Andy! She is self-centered and spiteful. Her failed marriages are proof that she is not good enough for you. She is a cold-hearted bitch! I just want to protect you. You and I, we belong together, can't you see?"

Andy closed her eyes for a brief moment. Susan was angry and hurt, but honesty was probably the best way to deal with this.

"You hurt me when you talk about her that way. I understand you're hurt and I'm sorry if you feel I led you on, but it won't happen, not now, not ever. I'm sorry, but my personal life is no one else's business."

Seeing no point in continuing with this never-ending debate, she took a step back, leaving the stunned model behind. Andy had experience in breaking up, enough to know that sometimes people could have serious trouble understanding that a relationship was not an option.

Walking quickly, she reached her porch and opened the rustic door, finding Nigel pacing in the room, ready for the day. "Six! Finally you're back! I'm dying of curiosity here! You lovebirds acted much faster than I thought you would!"

Andy rolled her eyes, closing the door behind her. "Don't even start, Nigel. I just had to endure Susan's endless questions and I'm not prepared for a second round."

"Oh, c'mon! Leave that brainless model out of our conversation and give me the details! I'm here, miserable and lonely, dying of curiosity!"

Andy sat on the couch and took off her heels. "Don't worry, nothing happened."

"What do you mean? Don't tell me you got lost in the woods, taking seven hours to cross the path between Miranda's cabin and ours."

"Ha-ha, very funny."

She had plenty experience with Nigel's moods and knew he wouldn't leave her alone until he had some answers. Tired, she waved her hand. "Okay, we talked, we made out, but nothing really happened."

"Are you telling me you spent the night just talking? I don't believe you."

Andy rolled her neck and stretched her back, feeling points of tension in her shoulders. Miranda was probably right after all and her body would pay for their night on the floor.

"Not just talking. We kissed and hugged and slept in each other's arms in front of the fire, but that's all that happened, I swear."

In his typical exaggerated manner, he flopped onto the couch. "Oh, a night in front of the fireplace. I knew Miranda was a romantic, deep down."

She pointed a menacing finger at him. "You're not sharing that with a living soul."

"Andy, darling, do I have to remind you that I've known Miranda for twenty years? I'm not suicidal and I would never gossip about her personal life. That would certainly cost some careless idiot a career. No, thank you very much, I have enough problems. Besides, why should I get stressed talking directly to Miranda when I have you to provide me all the sordid details?"

She stood, heading to the bathroom to take a fast shower before the shoot. "Sorry, buddy, but you're so not getting the details. If you're not happy with that, too bad."

Nigel rolled his eyes, but smiled broadly. "What's wrong with you people? Falling in love makes you forget who your real friends are."

Andy stopped just before she got to the bathroom and turned, a surprised light sparkling in her eyes. Nigel raised an eyebrow at her smile.

"That's what I`m feeling now, isn't it, Nigel? This strange sensation that everything suddenly is in the right place. Is that how true love is supposed to feel?"

Nigel stood and placed a kiss on her cheek, patting her shoulder. "I don't know, silly girl. You tell me. Are you in love?"

Smiles were guaranteed to anyone who spent more than ten minutes with Andy, so he was already used to her beautiful joyful face. But this smile seemed different, more confident and warmer.

"Yes. I'm definitely very much in love."

…

The day brought a beautiful morning and the perfect light for the photographers, which made everyone's work easier. Before they knew it, the shoot was almost done and Miranda was surprisingly satisfied. The staff was collecting their equipment, chatting about the way they would spend the rest of the day. Miranda had already dismissed most of them, giving them the option to leave early or stay and enjoy the property. A few people, including Jocelyn and most of the models, would leave in one van, as the rest of the team would stay. Miranda was very excited about the possibility of having Andrea to herself after the work was done, so she was not in the mood for unnecessary delays. She was barking orders to the models already positioned for the last set of photos when Nigel patted her shoulder.

Looking around annoyed, she murmured, "There you are! Who do I need to kill to get this shoot finished? The level of incompetence astonishes me. We need just one more picture! Is that too much to ask for?"

Nigel sighed, but Miranda, who knew him so well, noted the brief flash of defiance in his features. "Miranda, leave them alone. The set is perfect and you know it. I think you should let me do my job and focus on more urgent matters."

The editor turned to him with a dangerous light in her eyes. "I beg your pardon? What is more important than the task we have to complete?"

He refused to cower. "I am your most loyal friend. You know that, don't you?"

Miranda narrowed her eyes, looking around. "What's your point, Nigel? Every time you start a conversation with that statement a problematic personal situation is involved. You only ask this when you think I could fire or blacklist you in case you overstep our boundaries."

"Exactly."

Looking again into his eyes and moved by curiosity, she continued, "So, I presume you couldn't control yourself this morning and probably browbeat my Andrea. Am I correct?"

At these words, he smiled. "You presume correctly."

"And you know that if I let anyone, including you, talk about my personal life we will have a problem, despite our long term friendship."

"Of course."

"Good. Now speak up – what's on your mind?"

With great relief, he approached. "Well, in consideration of our friendship I felt I should warn you about a certain model`s intention to spend the afternoon with… as you say… your Andrea."

Nigel wasn't ready for Miranda's possessive reaction and he took a step back instinctively when she hissed, "How dare she? What is that woman thinking? We already have plans for the rest of the day!"

Faking innocence, the art director pretended to be looking at some pictures in his hands. "Really? Maybe I'm wrong, in this case. I just thought I should warn you, because yesterday Andrea was invited to sail with Serena, Emily and Susan. I believe it was supposed to be a romantic little tour along the river."

That got her complete attention. Practically throwing the folders at him, Miranda ordered, "Finish this set and try not to ruin the entire shoot. I have a small matter to attend to."

He smiled and shouted after her, "You can thank me later!"

…

Andy had almost finished her work when she heard a soft knock on the cabin's door. Looking at the computer's clock, she realized she had spent the entire morning writing and that the shoot should be concluded. Her eyes widened when she opened the door to greet a Miranda dressed in tight black jeans and a white blouse. The editor smiled warmly and, not waiting for an invitation, crossed the threshold into the cabin. The young woman seemed uncertain, but it took just a second for Miranda to show her that after the previous night everything had changed between them. When the door closed behind their backs, Miranda pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her deeply. Andy melted in her arms, sighing in contentment.

"Good afternoon, darling. I missed you so much this morning. Have you finished your work?"

"Yes, I'm almost done. What about the shoot?"

"Nigel is working on the final details, so I'd like to know if you're free to come with me. Last night we talked about spending some time alone and I have a surprise for you."

The young woman caressed her face and murmured, "Do you?"

Understanding the meaning of the sensual spark in Andrea's eyes, Miranda smiled broadly. "I do have a surprise for you, so I would love to have you completely free. If you have anything else to settle, I can wait."

"Actually I have already completed most of my work, so I can be ready in a few minutes. Judging for your outfit I should change to something more comfortable."

Miranda didn't follow the other woman, instead waiting in the living room while Andy changed. After a few minutes they left the cabin and the editor surprised Andrea again by taking her left hand.

"Come, I prepared something special for you."

Stepping close to the older woman while they descended the stone path, Andy asked, "What's the surprise?"

Taking full advantage of their closeness, Miranda released Andy's hand and put her arm possessively around the younger woman's waist. "If I tell you, it won't be a surprise anymore, will it?"

Miranda's heart warmed at the look of unguarded happiness in the younger woman's eyes as they walked in the pier's direction. "Oh, are we sailing?"

"I was informed by our hostess that are a few gorgeous coves along the river and I am experienced in sailing, so I was wondering if you would like to come with me. We could spend the afternoon together, as you promised me yesterday."

When they got closer, Andy noted five boats anchored at a large pier. "Which one is ours?"

Miranda took her hand again, pulling Andy toward the boats. "You can choose any one."

Andy stopped. "I thought you told me that you have settled everything. Shouldn't we go to the main house to rent one of them?"

"That is not necessary. They are all ours and we're wasting precious time while you decide."

"Miranda, I'm just asking you which one you rented."

At Miranda's bored look, she continued uncertainly, "You must have rented one of the boats…"

The older woman seemed very proud of her actions when she answered. "Actually, when I first saw them I found each so unique that I decided to give you some options, so I took all of them."

"Let me see if I get this. All boats are ours to take?"

"Exactly."

Andy looked around and back to her. "We can take any one of them?"

"Yes, darling. Any one. Could you please pick one before it's Monday?"

Finally smiling at Miranda, she crossed the pier. "Wow. I need some time to get used to you doing something especially for me. You can certainly understand my confusion."

"Of course I do, but you must also understand that our relationship has reached a different point and Miranda, the demanding boss, is the past, at least for you. This relationship is personal."

"Okay. In that case, thank you. That was really thoughtful of you."

"Just remember that I always provide the best I can to the ones I cherish, Andrea. Always."

Miranda was rewarded with a lovely smile and it was Andy's time to pull Miranda toward the vessels.

"Now, which one should we pick?"

"Go on, you choose."

"You said you have some experience in this. Is the white okay?"

Miranda smiled again, raising an eyebrow, she extended her hand. "The best one. Can we go now?"

….

Up at the main house, Susan hissed her frustration, looking through the window. "What? She rented all of them?"

Serena looked bored. "Yes. How many times do I need to repeat myself?"

"But she just needs one to sail! Why the hell she would rent all of them?"

"Evidently, she told the owners that she has not yet decided which one she would take it, so she rented all of them for the entire week, just as a precaution."

"What? But she leaves tomorrow."

"Well, the owners were very impressed by Ms. Priestly's generosity and want to be sure that all the boats are available for her, in case she wants to use any of them. We have to find something else to do or look for boats in town."

Susan looked down to the pier, where she saw Miranda leading Andy to one of the boats. The older woman cast a last glance in Susan's direction, offering her one of those enigmatic fake smiles. Even at this distance, she could see the disdain on Miranda's face and she felt her blood boil.

"Look at her face! She did it on purpose!"

Serena looked at the couple, already setting off in one of the boats.

"What? You think she rented all of them just to ruin your chances to take Andy for a sail?"

But as the words left her mouth, Serena noted that as absurd as it seemed, she could perfectly imagine Miranda doing such thing, just to put Susan in her place.

The model was furious. "Of course. Look at her. She definitely did it on purpose!"

"But how would she know… Wait, wait… I told Nigel we would take Andy sailing. Do you think he would tell her?"

"Apparently he did. But you know what, I don't care! That woman! She is playing dirty, but I won't give up. Sooner or later she will make a mistake and when that happens I will be here waiting."

"She is Miranda Priestly, Susan. Do you really think she will play nice with you?"

Taking a last glance at the river, Susan smiled. "Come, I have an idea and you and Emily are coming with me."


	4. Chapter 4

The rays of the sun and the light breeze caressed Andy's skin as the ship slipped through the calm stream. At first Miranda sailed carefully, becoming acquainted with the unknown river and craft, but after half an hour they were cutting the waters at a faster pace and Andy marveled at the amazing feeling of freedom in this new experience. The editor seemed an entirely different person behind the wheel, chatting about the boat and the river conditions to an impressed Andy, who was very interested to learn about Miranda's surprising ability to sail. At some point, after explaining the rigging's function, she pulled Andy to the control panel, holding the young woman from behind as she demonstrated how to steer the ship's course.

If someone had told her that sailing lessons could be so romantic, she would have rented a boat months ago, dragging Miranda along with her. Andy was having a hard time concentrating on Miranda's words with the editor's warm body pressed against her back, soft arms firmly positioned around her waist. The brunette shivered and the older woman smiled secretly, resting her chin on Andy's shoulder as her sensual breath teased an ear. Andy relaxed into the embrace when Miranda tightened her hold, both women immersed in the growing intimacy between them. After a few minutes, the river curved upstream, revealing a beautiful cove, where the riverbank was surrounded by enormous ancient trees providing a deep silence disturbed only by a bird's soft melody.

Miranda gasped at the sight and decreased their speed. Her voice was warm as she murmured softly at Andy's neck, "There's a nice bottle of champagne waiting for us in the fridge and the cabin is stocked with food. What do you say about spending some time enjoying this lovely view? We are not far from our harbor, so we could drop the anchor for a couple of hours, returning before it's dark."

Andy sighed, still not believing in her luck. "What a wonderful idea." Turning in Miranda's arms, Andy kissed her deeply before giving her some space to maneuver the boat. The older woman offered her an affectionate smile and a wink.

"Go sit on the forward deck, darling, while I moor the boat. I'll join you in a minute."

Miranda anchored the vessel with dexterity and entered the main cabin, picking up a couple of blankets for their comfort and snacks. Joining Andrea on the deck, she offered her a drink along with a tray containing cheese and bread. Inviting the younger woman to sit on the blankets, Miranda chivalrously placed her left arm around her companion's waist.

"Care to eat something, dear?"

"That's a wonderful idea. I completely forgot to eat while working earlier."

"Oh, my poor little thing. Here, take this. We can't have you starving, can we?"

Andy, who was still getting used to the editor's tender demeanor around her, smiled shyly, accepting Miranda's protective hug as they sat. Many times she had observed Miranda with the twins, so she knew how lovely and sweet she could be. Having that amorous look directed exclusively at her, however, was more than Andy could have hoped for. At that perfect moment, she was sure she was the happiest woman on earth.

They sat in comfortable silence, admiring their surroundings as they shared the meal, feeding each other playfully, pecking lips from time to time. The air was a bit chilly, but the sun and the proximity of their bodies kept them warm. After the couple ate and drank, they lay basking in the sun with Andy's head resting on Miranda's shoulder as the editor held her close. Their legs were entwined and they looked deeply into each other's eyes, while Miranda caressed the young woman's face.

Feeling more comfortable than ever in someone's arms, Andy tried to express some of her feelings. "Thank you for bringing me here, Miranda. This is the most perfect moment I have ever shared with anyone. You have no idea how special you make me feel."

Miranda hummed quietly, nuzzling Andy's cheek. "You are very special to me, my Andrea, so the pleasure is mine. Thank you."

Turning her face to Andy, Miranda opened her mouth and, choosing her next words carefully, said, "You know, the first time I realized I had feelings for you, we were in the middle of an editorial meeting and I noticed I was getting annoyed every time you took your eyes off of me to look at someone else at the table. First, I was shocked and then relieved, having finally understood why I was on the verge of firing anyone who dared to drag your attention away."

She released a soft chuckle. "After that illuminating discovery, I started to remember our past interactions, understanding the attraction has been there since the beginning, at least on my part, but I, like always, was too distracted to note it."

Pleasantly surprised by the revelation, Andy felt comfortable enough to offer the same sincerity. Knowing how cautious and reserved Miranda was just made the moment even more special. Touching the silver lock that stubbornly fell on Miranda's forehead, she whispered, "You have no idea the many nights of poor sleep I needed to define my feelings for you. From the first moment your gorgeous eyes locked on mine, my life altered in an unprecedented way. I always knew that somehow you would change my future, even though I never dared imagine this development."

Miranda looked deeply at her as Andy closed the distance between them, lips touching, mingling their breaths as she murmured the next words. "At the beginning it was easy to blame your powerful presence; after all, everybody at that damn magazine loves your image."

A soft peck was delivered on Miranda's lips as she continued, "But to me, the explanation was never easy. I could feel your eyes on me or your presence nearby and I developed a way to know your needs even before you voiced them. My closest friends showed me what I insistently tried to deny: I was attracted to my boss as I have never been to anyone before. I must admit that more than once I thought about quitting, just to be spared from the obvious fact that I would never have you in my arms."

A flash of sorrow crossed Miranda's features. "Oh, darling. I'm sorry it took me so long to make the first move. You have no idea how obtuse I can be about relationships. With exception of my children, I have no idea how to make a relationship work and, in fact, one of my biggest fears is that you will finally realize that you deserve someone better than I."

Andy burst into laugher. "Better than you? This is a queen we're talking about!"

Narrowing her eyes, Miranda tried in vain to protest, but soft lips took hers in a passionate kiss. "I don't want anyone else, Miranda. Get used to it! The amount of time it took doesn't matter, only the fact that we are here now."

A cold wind led them to cuddle closer. Miranda's tight arms pulled the brunette on top and they kissed again, their lips moving in a sensuous dance. The previous night, Miranda's touches had been intended not to arouse, but to foster intimacy with her soon to be lover. Now, in the daylight, warm hands were eliciting myriad feelings in Andy, who forgot all about the cold, the river, and the birds. All she could feel was Miranda – her lips, her hands, her distinctive scent. Hearing the soft moans coming from the editor's throat was driving Andy mad with need and her own touches became bolder. A warm hand found its way under the editor's blouse, teasing a flat stomach and brushing the curve of a breast.

Miranda's body was relaxing with each passing second, surrendering to Andy's kisses and touching. Suddenly, the young woman felt worried about her lack of experience being with a woman, even though Miranda's reactions to her touch were encouraging. She couldn't avoid asking the question, muffling it in Miranda's shoulder.

"Miranda?"

"Hm?"

The older woman didn't seem to be paying attention, languidly kissing Andy's neck and collarbone. Andy held Miranda's head in place, softly caressing her scalp. "Did you ever… I mean… with a woman?"

"Have I ever what, darling?"

Andy felt embarrassed, but continued. "Well, you know…"

Raising an amused eyebrow, Miranda stopped briefly, offering an ironic smile. "Really, Andrea, are we talking about therapeutic massage? Because I've had a few wonderful female massage therapists…"

Andrea playfully tapped the older woman's chest, laughing hard. Even with the dramatic changes in the boundaries between them, Andy should have imagined Miranda would never leave her sarcastic nature behind. "You're a beautiful and incorrigible tease! You know perfectly well what I'm talking about."

Smiling, Miranda brought pressed their bodies close together again. "I just love to annoy you, simply because you have such an adorable expression when frustrated. Even when you were my assistant, sometimes, I just ordered something impossible or questionable just to see this beautiful, silly pout."

"You're avoiding my question."

The older woman tilted her head. "Ask again then and please, be clear about what you want to know. We're developing a relationship, darling, and we must be comfortable around each other. You can always trust me and I'll never lie to you."

Andy took a long moment to gather her courage to ask. Looking into the eyes she adored, she finally whispered, "Have you ever… Have you ever made love with a woman?"

Smirking, Miranda made a dismissive gesture with her hand. "Well, yes."

The young woman averted her gaze quickly, before jealously and surprise became evident in her eyes. Miranda felt Andy stiffen, but before she had the chance to put any physical or emotional distance between them, she tightened her hold, keeping Andy close.

"Before you draw any conclusions about my previous sexual partners or decide to be bothered by any experience you think I must have had, you need to understand that I never before felt the way I feel about you now, so, whatever I had in the past doesn't make me the more experienced in matters of love and affection."

Something about Miranda's tone of voice left no doubt about the meaning of her declaration. "That said: yes, I'm familiar with a woman's body and I've had a number of brief encounters, but I never shared with anyone what I'm sharing with you now."

At that moment, despite all her doubts about their future, Andy felt loved and cherished and more certain than ever about her feelings. "I'm sorry, I'm just overwhelmed about this… about us."

In an unexpected move, Miranda turned their bodies so she could be on top. "Don't you realize I feel the same? Since last night, all I can think about is you - us – and that this is too good to be truth."

After a pause, Andy relaxed again. Feeling the change, Miranda smiled mischievously. "Maybe you just need to be reassured about my feelings."

Demanding lips found their way to Andy's mouth again and this time, there was no doubt about their intention. With renewed vigor, Miranda deliberately took control of the kiss, caressing every inch of the body so deliciously offered to her. All thought became impossible as warm hands caressed soft thighs, hips, and belly, causing a warm trail of moisture to flow from the young woman's folds. Somewhere deep down in her consciousness, Andy knew they should stop, that making out in a public place, even a secluded one, could have repercussions for her lover. But each passing minute of kisses, bites, licks, and caresses made any protest impossible.

Eventually, they became aware of their surroundings again, hearing an insistent sound echoing through the woods. They looked at each other and then around them, incredulous, trying to discern the source of the noise. After a few seconds, it became clear they were hearing the clank of rigging and less than a minute later a boat approached. Andy gasped, stood up, leaving the comfort of Miranda's arms. Protecting her eyes from the sunlight, she murmured, "Oh God, is that Susan on that boat?"

Something dangerous crossed Miranda's features as her temper rose. The editor stood, resting her hands on the waist. "Someone is really trying to infuriate me this weekend."

After turning the boat and dropping anchor, Susan waved, smiling at the couple. "Hello there! This is a perfect day to sail, don't you agree?"

Serena and Emily were sitting just a few inches from the model and their expression showed something between irritation and embarrassment. Andy waved back by force of habit, but didn't answer, looking at Miranda with a shocked expression.

"Seriously, what do they think they're doing? They have miles of river to visit and they will anchor here? This is unbelievable!"

Miranda was bothered, but kept her voice steady. "Well, they don't seem to be a unified group. Serena is obviously very frustrated at losing an opportunity to be alone with her girlfriend in such a wonderful setting. That girl thinks just like me sometimes; I should give her a promotion... Emily is thinking about how to avoid imminent murder and the other one, your little friend… I don't know, maybe she wants to say goodbye to her career."

The following words were hissed, when Susan surprised everyone by taking off her shirt to reveal a small tank top that barely covered her chest. "She will also be drowned soon, if she doesn't stop looking at you right this minute."

Susan had a challenging look in her eyes. Oblivious to the cold wind, she sat to enjoy the sun's warmth. The moment she took the garment off, she looked directly at Andy, who averted her gaze, embarrassed at the blatant display. Miranda's didn't hide her annoyance, holding Andy possessively to her side. Andy caressed the older woman's back in a soothing gesture.

"Miranda? Honey, don't be upset. I know why she is doing it."

Looking at Andy, Miranda waited for elucidation. "She saw me leaving your cabin this morning. I tried to avoid her, but unfortunately it's hard to pretend I was coming from anywhere else. I was wearing last night's clothes, so we ended up discussing the evening and she came to the wrong conclusions. Now, she is probably trying to interrupt us in some way."

Miranda looked back with obvious anger at the other boat. "First of all, she came to the right conclusion: we were together. Second, who does she think she is to bother you with personal questions and worse, to invade our privacy?"

"Aren't you angry at me?"

Miranda rolled her eyes, snorting. "With you? That's ridiculous! What we do with our lives is no one else's concern! You are the last person I would be angry with."

Offering Susan her worst Lady Dragon glare, she growled, "Now, about that one, I have many things to say."

Andy closed her eyes, exasperated. "Look Miranda, as long as she doesn't disturb us, I don't want to cause any problems. I already made it clear to her that I'm in love with someone else and that we don't have any chance of being together, but apparently she didn't take the hint. I think we should be going."

Before she could move away, Miranda pulled her back. "What are you talking about, darling? Do you really think that a presumptuous girl who has nothing better to do than to cross our paths should force us to change our plans of spending a lovely weekend together? Do you believe I'm going to leave it? You know me better than that!"

Miranda huffed and stubbornly sat on their blanket, crossing her arms. Andy sat by her side, taking a hand. "Please, Miranda, let's go. I don't want Susan's immaturity to ruin our afternoon."

"Darling, would you let me solve this problem on my terms? I have the perfect way to make her understand your earlier words – and my position on the matter."

"I don't get it."

Miranda turned Andy's body, bringing their chests and thighs fully together. "Andrea, do I have your permission to ravish your mouth in front of my staff?"

Their proximity banished all rational thought and she mumbled, "My love, I believe I made it clear that you have permission to do whatever you want with my mouth, but still, I'm not following your brilliant mind."

"I would love to continue from where we were interrupted, Andrea. In my opinion, they can watch us as long as they want, on the condition they do not interrupt us again. With that settled, my only concern is your feelings, because the last thing I want is to embarrass you in front of your friends. So, I would love to teach that girl a valuable lesson, to make her uncomfortable and disconcerted, but of course, it's up to you to decide if we go or stay."

Andy smiled tenderly, realizing Miranda's willingness to be open about their relationship was an indication of how serious Miranda was about her intentions.

Miranda looked slightly embarrassed as she admitted, "I won't lie to you. Part of me just wants to show that woman to whom you belong, but the truth is that I don't care who is around to witness our happiness, as long as I have you by my side."

Miranda's expression was truly adorable and Andy couldn't resist. The older woman released a surprised whimper when strong arms pulled her down, back to the deck, to be kissed and hugged with renewed passion. Ignoring their audience, Andy attacked her body with fervor and the editor immediately followed her lead, deepening their kiss. It was Miranda's turn to forget about anything else but the warm softness invading her senses. Andy had never been so demanding, so it was easy to understand Miranda's shock. When their lips parted, the young woman smiled, arching a brow.

"So tell me. Do I have a future in the ravishing lips business?"

"As long as you keep your activities restricted to my lips, you have a bright future. I demand an exclusive contract and commitment."

For a long moment they looked at each other, immersed in the deep feeling of belonging. Once more, the disturbing sound of a boat motor fading away broke into their deep connection. But they were once more alone on the river.

….

On the way back, Miranda felt more relaxed than she could remember being in a long time. Andrea always had a way to soothe her emotions, to settle even her most tumultuous thoughts. When she was her assistant, Miranda used to stand close to her, basking in her calming presence on those days when the magazine was crumbling around her head. Sometimes she caught herself longing for Andrea's presence when everyone else would be damned to bother her. Now, the junior editor was even closer, not just welcome by her side, but more than ever, needed. Miranda looked at her companion, so beautiful with her hair blowing in the breeze and her amber eyes reflecting the sunlight. Andrea looked at her and smiled as she absently rested her body against the control panel, her chin resting on her hands.

"So tell me Miranda: how did you learn to sail?"

"My father loved the sea and my ex-husband - the girls' father - shared the family hobby. He is the son of one of my father's oldest friends and, to be honest, I still ask myself if that was not the real reason I married him."

Miranda seemed lost in her memories and Andy didn't interrupt. "Anyway, when my father was still alive, we shared a deep love for sailing and I intend to pass this to my children."

"I love to see you like this, so relaxed."

"You seem surprised."

"Yes, but in a very good way."

Blue eyes locked with brown. "Darling, this is your Miranda, not the fashion queen. In private there's no need for masks or to protect my image. With you, it's only the woman, the mother, your lover. The fashion queen leaves her kingdom behind very easily when she is surrounded by the ones she loves."

"I'm very fond of the fashion queen, but I truly love my Miranda."

Kissing Andrea's lips, Miranda stated, "I'm sure you'll have many opportunities to sail with me and the girls. They love those moments with me and I'm sure you will, very soon, become a passionate sailor too."

Andy offered one of her bright smiles and Miranda felt her heart clenching. "I'll fall in love with anything that is related to you, or that keeps me in your life."

They kept quiet for a moment, but Andrea broke the silence again. "I'm so glad to hear you speaking about our future in a permanent way."

Miranda considered Andy's words carefully, not sure about the right time to voice her worries. "I believe we should talk about our future, darling. I'm afraid of pressing you, to be pushing you too soon in a situation you're not at all prepared for."

Apprehension appeared in Andy's eyes, but Miranda continued, "I'm a very public person, Andrea. Being around me can be almost impossible sometimes."

"Do you think I'm not ready to embrace your life?"

"I'm not talking about all aspects of my life. I know you really care about me and I also know you keep in touch with my children, even now when you're not delivering the Book. I don't doubt you wish to become part of my life and my family."

Andy couldn't suppress a surprised gasp, but before she could offer any explanation, Miranda cut her off. "Don't look so surprised, I know everything about my children's lives and don't care to explain yourself. You're probably the best adult influence they have ever had and I am including myself on that list. When I voiced my concern, I'm referring to the public aspects of my life. Others, including the press, will be vicious when they discover our alliance. They will make our life hell for weeks; you must prepare your spirit for such an assault."

Nodding, the young woman murmured, "I understand your apprehension, but if you and the girls, who are just children, can bear the scrutiny, I believe I can learn to deal with it too. After all, I know how reporters think."

"I know, darling, but there's more. Your co-workers, your family, your friends. There's a list of people who will have something to say about us and I can't bear the thought of you leaving me because I couldn't protect you from them."

Miranda could see the flood of thoughts crossing her beloved's mind, until she looked at the editor with the confident expression of someone who has made a decision.

"I love you and I'm willing to take the risk and bear all the consequences. Now, let's worry about it when the time comes, okay?"


	5. Chapter 5

After closing the door of her cabin, Miranda crossed the front garden, heading for Andrea's room. It was dark and the temperature had decreased considerably, but the sky was clear, filled with stars. She smiled to herself, not believing how much she missed Andrea already. She couldn't wait to see her again and spend more time together. After sailing, they had retired to their own quarters to prepare for the Runway team get-together, kissing their goodbyes with infinite care. Nurturing great expectations for a late night, Miranda selected her outfit and underwear carefully, fully intending to please her soon to be lover. She was still wearing casual clothes, but the slacks and sweater were chosen to highlight her curves and cleavage. Andrea made it clear, in every word and touch, how much she cherished Miranda and she reveled in the simple pleasure of feeling loved and desired by such a wonderful creature.

The editor approached Andrea's cabin, noting the lights were out. Walking around the cottage, she wondered if the young woman had already left for the main house or if she was just resting. They hadn't been specific about meeting before dinner, but Miranda was expecting to have a few moments alone with her before they joined the others. The door was unlocked and she pushed it open, stepping inside.

The darkness made it impossible to discern her surroundings and she blindly searched for the light switch. Before she could turn the lights on, a pair of warm and very feminine arms came around her waist, caressing her belly and breasts. She was pleasantly surprised to realize the body behind her was naked, when soft breasts touched her back. She didn't expect their first time to be like this, but she would never complain about Andrea's seductive gesture.

Smiling, she held the sensual hands around her body, leaning into the other woman. Quickly she registered a few strange things. First, the hands grabbing her waist were smaller than they should be and the touch was strangely foreign. The body that held her so intimately seemed shorter and its scent was just… wrong. The touches, the feelings and sensations were out of place, leading Miranda to an astonishing conclusion: the woman behind her was definitely not who she thought it was.

Everything happened fast. Miranda flinched when warm lips suddenly touched her neck, followed by a small scream of surprise. Before she could react and push the unknown individual out of her personal space, the lights came on and very shocked Andrea looked at her with wide eyes. Nigel, just inches behind, couldn't suppress a gasp.

Frozen, not just for having been caught in this compromising position, but also for the ridiculous notion that she had no idea who was touching her, Miranda just held Andrea's glare, expecting to see hurt or betrayal in her eyes. The awkwardness of the moment was accentuated by a poignant silence, as the expression on Andrea's face shifted from deep surprise to pure rage after a brief moment scanning Miranda's eyes.

The naked body that was still for some unknown reason holding Miranda turned into stone under the doe-eyed glare, while the editor tried in vain to find her voice again.

Her dilemma was solved by Andrea, who entered the room in long strides, pointing an accusing finger at the female still positioned behind Miranda's back. Said person took a step back, releasing Miranda, who finally could express, with a horrified gasp, the shock of seeing Susan just a few inches from her. Stepping between them, Andrea tapped the model's shoulder, pushing her away from Miranda.

"What's the matter with you? In addition to not accepting no for an answer you're now making a move on my girlfriend? You're unbelievable!"

Susan was incredibly at ease for someone who was completely naked in front of three people. She didn't even flinch or try to cover her body and Miranda smirked, thinking that her excessive confidence was probably the reason she insisted on pursuing Andrea. The younger woman probably couldn't believe Andrea would choose Miranda over her.

The model tried in vain to argue."Andy, you need to let me explain."

The same finger pushed Susan's shoulder again. "Don't you dare speak to me! You crossed the line! What do you think you're doing? Don't you have enough women at Runway, or in the God damn world? Do you have to seduce my Miranda?"

The editor was not just impressed by Andrea's possessive tone, but also by her own acceptance of the sentiment. If any of her previous lovers had ever spoken of her in those terms, they would certainly have faced very unpleasant consequences. Miranda didn't see herself as someone's woman, but coming from Andrea's lips, the suggestion made her feel special and loved. A tender smile covered Miranda's features as her heart and soul welcomed the passionate claim of her young love.

Not accepting defeat, Susan still fought against the inevitable. "Andy, this isn't what you think. I really can explain…"

"Ha! Not what I'm thinking? You're naked and you were touching her! Don't come up with that it's not what you're thinking crap, because I'm not an idiot and I'm certainly not blind."

Miranda was amused and surprised by Andrea's tirade and, looking at Nigel, she could see she was not alone. They never could have imagined the always so sweet and serious young woman acting so furiously about anything. Knowing deep affection was the reason behind Andy's response made Miranda even more assured about their bond.

But now the situation had gone too far and it was time to get some control over it, especially because the infuriating model, naked and absolutely gorgeous, was still just a few inches from Andrea.. The young woman seemed oblivious to it, but even so, Miranda was determined to put an end to the discussion and take Andrea away from Susan.

"Darling, as much as I hate to say it, you should listen to her."

Turning on her feet, Andy looked at Miranda with a deep frown. "What? Miranda, I don't believe you're defending her. Her hands were all over you!"

Miranda rolled her eyes and extended her hands, grabbing Andrea's forearms. "Darling, look at me. I'm not defending her. I'm just trying to explain, this woman didn't think she was touching me. She believed she was touching you!"

The editor's touch had an almost instant calming effect on Andrea and she blinked as if coming back from a dream. "I don't understand. I was coming back here to meet you… then, I saw her… she had her arms around you… and…"

Miranda smiled at her, but her tone was serious. "We are in your bedroom, Andrea, not mine, and it was really dark. I was looking for the lights when she came up from behind, touching the woman she thought was you. Susan made a mistake."

Andy looked around, apparently noting for the first time where they really were. She seemed confused. Narrowing her eyes, she murmured, "So, she was expecting me, not you."

"I see you finally get it. Apparently, your said friend would try to seduce you in a very predictable way. The woman is so stupid she thought she could compete with the love I have for you, simply by taking off her clothes and forcing her presence on you. Or perhaps she was trying to create a situation where it would be me at the door and it would be difficult for you to explain why you were in your room in the company of a desirable woman."

Turning to Susan, who was finally looking worried, Miranda added in a deadly voice, "You should consider yourself a very lucky woman to have laid your hands on me instead of your original target. If I had come in here to find you touching my Andrea against her will, I don't think there is a place on this planet where you could hide from me."

Taking a step forward, she offered her most menacing glare and the entire room seemed to chill with her cold tone. "Right now, in consideration of Andrea's good heart, I'm just thinking about banishing you forever from the modeling industry, rather than indulging my own desire to blacklist you from every imaginable place where you could find work of any sort."

Nigel approached, whispering in Andy's ear, "That's the moment when dreams are crushed and careers are banished from the face of earth."

Shaking herself from her confused stupor, Andy took Miranda's hand and approached. "Miranda, love, please let it go. I'm sure Susan gets the message."

Turning her attention to Susan once again, Andrea added, "Susan, I don't think we can maintain our friendship anymore. What you have done could have caused a lot of trouble for me or Miranda and, considering the circumstances, I tend to believe that was exactly your intention. You didn't respect my wishes, so I will give you one last opportunity to forget about it, about me. If you promise never to bother us again, I'm sure Miranda will reconsider her decision."

The editor narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to disagree, but it was interrupted by a soft finger covering her lips. Even if her next words were directed to Susan, Andy's affectionate look was exclusively offered to Miranda.

"Although if you ever cross our paths again, I can assure you that I'll let Miranda deal with the situation on her own terms."

Miranda nodded briefly, accepting Andrea's wishes, but her nostrils flared when she looked again at a terrified Susan. "Despite your stupidity and misguided arrogance, you must understand that I can still report your inappropriate behavior, since we both know that you have been pursuing Andrea even when she has been working. I surely can find a few witnesses that would have a lot to say about your insistence."

In a swift move, Miranda surprised everyone as she moved toward Andrea's personal belongings, grabbing the few clothes tossed on the bed and filling Andy's suitcase. With her usual elegance, she placed the strap on her shoulder and walked to the door, right after taking Andrea by the hand.

"You're coming with me, darling. I don't trust in Nigel's ability to keep insane naked women away from you."

Casting a last glare in Susan's direction, they left the room as Nigel burst into laughter. Susan exhaled heavily, looking at him with distaste.

"Would you care to explain the humor to me? For a moment I thought that woman would rip my eyes out."

Nigel looked at her with watering eyes, barely containing his grin. "For a second, when we came through that door, I thought I was interrupting a threesome."

Susan's disgusted expression initiated another uncontrollable laughing session. "Sorry, but even you can see the hilarity of it. You, naked, with your hands all over a shocked Miranda. Good Lord, nobody touches the woman and you were fondling her breasts!"

The model snorted but didn't answer, collecting her clothes from on a chair. Nigel's giggles faded and he approached, looking at her seriously.

"I sincerely hope you realize the only reason you're not in big trouble now is because Andy took pity on you and Miranda loves her enough to accede to her wishes. Take this as a rare opportunity or your life will be turned into hell."

Now fully dressed, the model nodded. "Don't worry, Nigel; I saw the look in Andy's eyes. Even if I can't understand what she sees in that woman, I can admit what I saw is definitely love."

Nigel nodded in agreement. "My point exactly. Be a good girl now and forget Andy. And for your own sake, don't say a word about this to anyone. Tomorrow, pick up your bags, go back to your life and pretend this never happened."

With a last heavy sigh, Susan left, still not believing Andy's choice. She was sure one day Miranda would show her true colors and break the brunette's heart. When that happened, Susan would be there, waiting.

…

The junior editor was still recovering from the absurd scene in her cabin. Just a few minutes ago, for a brief moment, when she thought Miranda could be having an affair with Susan, she felt her heart shatter into pieces. But when she looked into her lover's eyes, all she could see was shock and fear. When she entered that room, Miranda was obviously terrified about the possibility of Andy misunderstanding what she was seeing. Once Andy understood Susan's touches weren't welcome, her temper rose to an unprecedented level. She never imagined she could react so possessively toward anyone, but apparently, there was a first time for everything.

As they walked to the cabin, Andy could feel Miranda's distress. Oblivious to the suitcase's weight, she was still pulling the young woman along, her long strides hard to keep up with on the stone path. Andy had enough experience with Miranda's moods to recognize the look in her eyes. She was furious and embarrassed. Andy also knew the way Miranda reacted when those feelings erupted in her chest. In a normal situation that fury would be directed at anyone stupid enough to cross her path. But Andy was not anyone, so she wouldn't bear the brunt of Miranda's harsh words. Now, she could sense the older woman was barely containing her rising anger. The embarrassment was worse. On the very few occasions she witnessed that feeling, Miranda tended to retreat and protect herself with a mask of cold indifference.

Andrea wouldn't have any of that. The love and protectiveness she was feeling urged her to reassure the other woman, to show there wouldn't be any distance between them. Putting her weight on her left foot, she stopped, forcing Miranda's body against her, in a brisk gesture. To prevent any reaction, she held the editor by the waist and released the strap of the suitcase from her shoulder, tossing it carelessly on the ground.

Miranda's protests were swallowed by ravenous lips, her body melting into Andrea's sweet assault. The kiss was deep, warm and demanding, increasing their barely contained desire. Andy could feel the older woman struggling for a brief moment, as if she wanted to say something, but Andy didn't give her the chance. The brunette parted her lips, invading Miranda's mouth without mercy. As Andy expected, Miranda ceased struggling, not merely accepting the kiss, but eagerly falling into it.

They ignored their surroundings as their tongues dueled for dominance, their hands desperately trying to bring their bodies even closer. Moaning deep in her throat, Miranda grabbed the brunette's head, entwining her fingers in soft locks. The sound of her need was enough to shatter Andy's restraint and she answered Miranda's anger with avid lips, licking and placing soft bites on the older woman's chin. Andy could still feel Miranda's irritation in the stiffness of her body and see it in the haunted look in her eyes. Grasping the older woman's head in her hands, she stopped their frantic movement.

"Miranda, please stop. Look at me!"

Blue eyes snapped brightly, the exasperation in Miranda's voice proof she was barely containing her fury. "Can you believe the nerve of that woman? She intended to touch you, to force herself on you! You can be sure, if I was not a public person, I would have strangled her for even thinking about laying a finger on you."

Andy interrupted her angry words with another deep kiss, but this time she had no intention of confrontation, but only wished to comfort her partner. Looking into the eyes she had come to love, she whispered into Miranda's lips, "Don't you ever do that to me again."

Miranda tried to push her away, but Andy, already expecting her evasive motion, held her firmly, ignoring her resistance. It was easy to predict Miranda's actions: she was ready to pick a fight.

"What? Andrea, this misunderstanding was not my fault; that woman fooled me! I know the feeling of betrayal and I would never do such thing to a partner. How can you even think this way about me?"

"I'm not talking about Susan. I'm talking about your demeanor, now! You're doing what you always do when you feel threatened or angry. You're withdrawing from me and I can't bear it. Don't do that to us; don't shut me out, please!"

Touching their foreheads together, Andy held her firmly, sighing deeply. "You're not the only one furious with Susan. I would strangle her personally if I had the chance; after all, she was touching you! But when I look into your eyes, all I can see is love and I remember I won't let Susan ruin our night. Or what we are building between us."

Countless emotions crossed the older woman's features and she closed her eyes regretfully. "Oh, God, I'm sorry, darling! I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

"Doing what, love?"

"Repeating my patterns, letting my temper ruin a precious moment with someone I love. Risking our relationship."

"Miranda, nothing is risking our relationship. I'm just asking you to... Wait. Did you just say you love me?"

Miranda smiled at Andy's surprised question. Encircling her waist, she brought their foreheads together again. "Yes, Andrea Sachs, with the stars as my witness, I confess I love you, more than you'll ever know."

Listening to Miranda's sweet confession, Andy's heart almost exploded with happiness. Embracing the older woman again, she inhaled her delicious scent, shivering at the reactions it elicited in her body.

Miranda tightened her arms and caressed her back to warm her. "You're freezing, darling; we shouldn't stay in this wind. We can go inside or go back to the main house to celebrate with the others. It's up to you."

Andy released Miranda, nodding. "No. I just wanted to enjoy our last night here, without any surprises. Can we just go to your cabin and relax?"

Raising an eyebrow mischievously, Miranda faked doubt. "Oh, I don't know, let me think about my options. You and me, alone, in a cozy, romantic cabin, instead of a crowd of employees, eager to intrude on my personal life… That's a difficult choice…"

Looking around, Miranda located the abused suitcase and lifted it again. In silence, they walked to the cabin holding each other, Andy's heart beating faster as she took each step.

When the door closed behind them, Miranda turned and pecked Andy's lips. "That's our cabin now, darling. Make yourself comfortable while I order some food and wine for us. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, a little. Where should I put my suitcase?"

Still carrying Andy belongings, Miranda pulled her through the living room. When they reached the bedroom, Andy released a soft gasp. The room was big and decorated in the same beautiful, warm tones as the rest of the cabin. She could see the lights of the bathroom and a double glass door leading to a porch, offering a beautiful view of the moon and the river. Andy approached the doors, inhaling the night air deeply.

"I take it you like the room."

Andy smiled, looking outside. "Oh, I definitely like, it's a gorgeous view."

Hugging Andy from behind, Miranda kissed her neck, before whispering in her ear, "I agree, it's impressive, but perfection is you here, in my arms."

Andy relaxed into the embrace, smiling. "Are you trying to seduce me, Priestly?"

"Yes, but even in the seduction department I am the image of elegance and discretion." Kissing a sensitive spot behind Andy's ear, she murmured. "I prefer a delicate approach: lure my beloved to my cabin under false pretenses, wine and dine her, maybe even charm her while we dance under the moonlight... I believe it's definitely more effective than walking naked into someone's bedroom. You see? The first step of my evil plan to court you is done; you're in my cabin. Tell me, darling, is it working yet?"

Andy laughed at the joke, loving Miranda's easy humor. Turning in the older woman's arms, she looked deeply into blue eyes. "It's definitely working, my love, but I wouldn't mind having you naked, all to myself. Does that also fit in your plans for the night?"

Miranda narrowed her eyes, touching foreheads. Instead of kissing Andy's lips, she attacked her neck, tracing a wet path between an ear and collarbone. Andy's body became softer with each touch of those luscious lips and Miranda smiled, realizing the effect of her ministrations. Her hands explored Andy's body, caressing her back, neck and scalp.

"That can be easily arranged, as long as I' m not the only one disrobed. Nobody knows, but I'm really shy."

Andy released a half laugh and a sob, pressing her body all along Miranda's slender form. "In that case, I would never force you to be naked, alone. That would be so unfair… Besides what would be the fun in that?"

Their caresses were becoming bolder, reaching a point where they should stop or take it to the next level. Apparently, Miranda was determined to make the night last, keeping her intentions about dinner and spending quality time together.

"Hmm, no matter how hard it is to release you, we should take it slow if we really want to eat and enjoy each other's company. I will order us something while you make yourself comfortable."

Kissing Andy lips one last time, she took a step back. "Take your time and feel free to use whatever you need. I'll give you some privacy."

Andy smiled and nodded as Miranda left, closing the bedroom door behind her. She placed her suitcase on an available chair and opened it, choosing some comfortable and warmer clothes. If they would be having dinner on the porch, she would need to be prepared, as the night would certainly be colder than the previous one. She took a quick shower, changed and returned to the bedroom minutes later, barely containing her excitement. Miranda was so attentive and warm in private, nothing like the distant, cold editor in chief.

Of course, even when they were alone and relaxed, Miranda was still the most self-confident woman Andy ever met, using her intelligence and humor to overcome Andy's hesitation. In the last couple of days their bond reached a new level, leading Andy to feel not just comfortable around the other woman, but to crave her presence. Knowing that a passionate, deep part of Miranda was reserved only for her made Andy feel special, but she was still worried about their future. Despite Miranda's earlier confession of love, Andy was perfectly aware of the difficulties they would endure when back in New York - assuming they would pursue a relationship. Miranda's actions and words were a good hint about her intentions, but real life, work, Miranda's daughters, Andy's family and the press could potentially ruin a new relationship.

Sighing, the brunette walked to the porch, leaning on the door frame. A soft knock on the door pulled her away from her musings and she couldn't contain her grin when Miranda entered the bedroom, carrying wine and food.

Andy approached, taking the tray from her hands. "Oh, Miranda, you didn't have to do this alone. I could have gone to the kitchen for you."

"Don't worry, darling, it was not a problem. You and my girls are the only creatures in the world whom I would serve with pleasure, so believe me, it is not a burden. Besides, I won't leave you alone for even a minute outside this cabin; you could be kidnapped by that odious woman."

In comfortable silence they carried dinner to a small table on the balcony. While Andy set out the dishes, Miranda opened the wine and selected some soft music on the stereo.

They ate and drank, chatting mostly about the weekend and the shoot. The wine made them even more relaxed; Andy was delighted to realize Miranda's smiles were becoming more frequent. Taking the older woman's hand, she kissed the soft knuckles.

"You're even more beautiful when you smile, Miranda. I would do anything to have you like this all the time."

Another bright grin covered Miranda's face as she turned her hand, entwining their fingers. "Well, that's an easy request. I promise to smile all the time if you keep me as happy as I am right now. All you have to do is stay by my side. Are you up to the task, Andrea?"

Her mind flooded by doubts, Andy became serious, contemplating their joined hands. As if sensing Andy's fears, Miranda approached, bringing their bodies together and caressing soft chestnut locks.

"Darling, I was thinking…"

Andy looked up curiously at the hesitation in Miranda's voice. "Yes? What's wrong?"

"No, nothing wrong, it's just… Well, I was thinking about our return to New York."

Feeling suddenly anxious, the young woman bit her bottom lip. "I was thinking the same."

Miranda tried to read the younger woman's features. "And, may I ask, what are your plans for us?"

"Miranda, I'm still so overwhelmed about the idea of us. I still don't fully understand what you see in me or what I have done to be so lucky."

Miranda chuckled softly. "That's probably the reason why I love you so much."

"Oh?"

"It's the first time I've had my exact feelings reflected back to me."

Andy smiled at the words and Miranda stood, extending her hand. "You know what? I'm tired of talking and we have all time in the world to make plans about our future. Dance with me tonight?"

The young woman shivered, not just from the cold wind, but also from Miranda's seductive tone. Accepting the soft hand offered to her, she stood, looking directly into Miranda's glowing eyes. The older woman held her by the waist with infinite care as Andy slid her arms around Miranda's shoulders, resting her face in the crook of a smooth neck.

Their bodies fit perfectly, touching fully from chest to thighs, arms and hands softly exploring. In silence, they held each other, the world gradually fading around them, leaving nothing more than two lovers immersed in exploring their growing intimacy.

They moved slowly and the soft but so arousing pressure of Miranda's thigh between her legs was enough to banish any doubts from Andy's mind. Guided by instinct, Andy placed an open-mouthed kiss on Miranda's neck, eliciting a deep moan.

Miranda seemed to lose all her previous restraint, bringing their hips together as her mouth found Andy's lips. The young woman promptly reacted, answering Miranda's advance with fervor, her hands holding the older woman's head in place as her tongue explored every corner of the delectable mouth. When she pulled back to take in some air, Miranda's mouth attacked her neck and her eyes closed with the subtle pleasure of hungry hands caressing her ass.

Not able to stand upright anymore, Andy gathered her last coherent thoughts. "Take me to bed, love. I need you." Her voice trembled with need.

Miranda groaned with desire, sliding her hands under Andy's sweater. Panting through their noses, they could barely stand as they crossed the room, finally free to explore their desires.

At the foot of the bed, they stopped for an instant, contemplating what was about to happen, eyes darkened with desire. Trembling hands traced the contours of Andy's face and slender fingers caressed soft lips.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for this, to have you in my arms. I love you, Andrea."

Andy closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of Miranda's hands. Looking up into the beautiful eyes of her lover, she kissed Miranda's palms, pulling her toward the bed.

"No more waiting. Make love to me, Miranda."

Taking off her shoes, Andy kneeled on the bed, inviting her lover to approach. Miranda came closer, silently letting the younger woman guide her actions. Andy moved, entwining trembling hands in Miranda's hair and their lips touched again, softly at the beginning, until their tongues brushed and everything became a blur of warm, wet sensations.

Eager palms pressed their bodies together, tracing a sensuous path along Andy's back and finding their way under her sweater. Sitting on the sheets, her face flushed under the ardent look in the editor's eyes, Andy lifted her arms to allowing Miranda to remove her clothes. Never breaking eye contact, the young woman reached for the clasp of her bra, offering her breasts to Miranda, who instantly moved, kneeling between parted legs. Deep desire molded Miranda's features, but for some reason, her actions were tentative as her hands tenderly caressed Andy's chest and arms. The older woman's eyes roamed over her body until their eyes met and Andy felt a little nervous, remembering her lack of experience with loving a woman.

The silent understanding between them, so well developed in the last months, was there once more, the moment Miranda smiled, taking Andy's hands and placing them at her own waist. Guiding Andy's fingers to her blouse buttons, she murmured, "There's no reason to be nervous, darling. I know this is your first time with a woman, but you need to understand this is also my first time."

As her unsure hands removed every item of clothing, the young woman could see the desire in Miranda's eyes. One by one, all barriers were falling from between them as the silver haired beauty opened her heart.

"It's the first time I feel I can trust a lover."

Tugging the hem of her blouse, Miranda took it off, tossing her pants and underwear away in the next move. The young woman's mouth watered at first sight of Miranda's breasts and in a second her hands were full of soft globes. It took only one touch and she knew with certainty she would be forever changed. Moaning, the editor melted under her caress, bracing her arms around Andy's neck. Desire guided Andy's mouth to an aroused nipple and Miranda closed her eyes in awe, holding the young woman's head in place.

"It's the first time I feel I don't have to pretend or hide my deep emotions," Miranda murmured, her voice shaking. "You, my love, are the first and only one to breach those walls, to make me believe I can be myself, with no subterfuge."

With a deep breath, tears already falling down her cheeks and her heart beating hard, Andy moved up to embrace her lover. The first touch of their bare chests elicited deep moans and a powerful need, all coherent thought banished from their minds. Taking Miranda's head in her hands, Andy looked deeply into bright blue eyes.

"I feel the same in your arms, Miranda: exposed, bare. Tell me, how can I feel so vulnerable and safe at the same time?"

They kissed again and all Andy knew was the woman in her arms, the sound of her moans, the taste of her lips, the press of Miranda's body along her frame. Tightening her hold on Miranda's waist, Andy lay down as the older woman relaxed against her body. Overwhelmed by sensation, Andy surrendered completely, placing her body and heart in the older woman's hands.

Miranda's light weight and the feel of her heated skin were almost too much. They kissed again, hungry, craving each other, hands and lips exploring every inch of skin.

Holding her body up on outstretched arms, Miranda looked into her lover's eyes and Andy was delighted to see her features change from love to need and, finally, to hunger. A predatory smile caused goose bumps to erupt on Andy's skin.

"No more waiting. I need to make you mine, darling."

A hot path of open-mouthed kisses was traced on her skin and Andy closed her eyes. Miranda's mouth tasted the contours of her breasts, sucking and licking her nipples, while her right hand caressed Andy's belly, hips and thighs, bringing their bodies flush.

Andy entwined her fingers in silver locks as they undulated against each other, their bodies hot and damp with sweat, oblivious to the cold wind outside. Miranda returned to her mouth, invading it with her tongue, at the same constant pace of her ministrations. Andy had never felt so aroused in her life and she tightened her hold on Miranda's shoulders and back in a fruitless attempt to gather some control over her own body.

"Miranda, please, I need you."

Releasing a deep moan, the older woman locked eyes with her again as her trembling hands caressed Andy's belly. They both hissed at the first touch of Miranda's fingers on Andy's swollen folds. The young woman made a great effort at keeping her eyes open, needing to see Miranda's features taken by desire, craving her.

"You're so hot and wet for me, darling."

Andy nodded, taking deep breaths, not wanting to come at Miranda's first touch. "Oh God, Miranda. I'm so close."

The older woman entered her with two fingers, smiling when Andy rolled her eyes, groaning.

"Easy, my love, take your time. I love being inside you. You feel wonderful."

Andy's hips were frantically moving, her arms hugging the angel above her. She couldn't take anymore. "I need to come. Please, Miranda, I need…"

A firm thumb caressed her clit and she lost her mind as her body convulsed with the most powerful orgasm of her life. Sucking her nipples hard, Miranda pushed deep into her folds, eliciting another wave of pleasure, and Andy bit Miranda's shoulder, crying out in wonder.

Miranda kissed her neck and withdrew her fingers, caressing the legs around her hips. They looked at each other again, breathing heavily and Andy took those perfect lips again, craving more, desperate for completion. Miranda was visibly trembling, flushed, aroused. She was the most beautiful woman Andy had ever seen, a goddess laying there in her arms.

In a split second she managed to switch their positions so that she was now looking down at her surprised lover. Her tongue licked salty drops of sweat from Miranda's neck and the older woman groaned, closing her eyes. She waited until the blue eyes she loved so much were locked with hers once again and then whispered softly, "It's my turn to make you mine, gorgeous."

Long, toned legs enveloped Andy's hips as elegant hands held her tight. Andy was feeling starved, yet more alive than ever. "Tell me what you like, my angel; tell me how to love you."

Miranda held her face tenderly and Andy could see unshed tears making those beautiful eyes even brighter. Andy held her breath at the sight of Miranda's smile, so pure and unguarded.

"Anything from you, my Andrea. Everything with you is perfect, always."

Putting all the love she felt into action, Andy moved down Miranda's hot body with her hands and lips, mesmerized by the smell of her skin, the perfect shape of her curves. When, sucking and licking, she reached Miranda's belly, Miranda was moaning shamelessly, repeating her lover's name over and over.

Andy knew what she wanted and when the smell of Miranda's arousal reached her senses, she relinquished any fears or doubts, taking the older woman in her mouth. Miranda cried Andy's name in wonder as the young woman moaned deep at the first taste of her lover, so feminine, so addictive. Listening carefully for Miranda's sounds of pleasure, she continued her sweet assault, learning how to please her lover with each movement of her lips and tongue. Miranda's body became rigid and a deep moan announced her release as her thighs locked Andy's head in place. After a few moments, her body became limp and Andy held her tightly, kissing her damp forehead.

Slowly, as if returning from a dream, Miranda opened her eyes, contemplating Andy as if it was the first time. They lay in silence for a while, entwined in loving arms, exchanging sweet caresses and kisses. From time to time, gentle smiles preceded long kisses and tight embraces in this endless make out session.

Andy could see her own exhaustion reflected in the other woman's face, but they were both resisting sleep, enjoying the moment. A mischievous grin brightened Miranda's face.

"Are you sure that was your first time with a woman, darling?"

"Of course! Why would I lie about it?"

Pecking her lips, Miranda smiled again. "You are indeed a rare person, my sweet Andrea."

The following kiss was not so innocent, communicating Miranda's desire. "And you learn fast. I'm so, so lucky."

Understanding at last the meaning of Miranda's joke, Andy smiled, delivering playful bites to Miranda's neck. "Look at that! She is offering spontaneous compliments!"

Faking annoyance, Miranda rolled her eyes. "I'm already regretting it; you're going to be so full of yourself."

Not able to contain a proud grin, Andy said, "Oh, c'mon, you have to admit I'm a better lover than I was a second assistant."

Still smiling, the older woman caressed Andy's face, pulling her down for another kiss as her hands grabbed Andy's hips. They became silent again, just holding their gazes.

"I don't think I can live without you anymore, Andrea."

Andy shivered at the tone, but kept her answer light. "Good to know you feel this way, or I would be forced to lock you in my apartment."

Miranda nodded, tracing Andy's lips with her fingers. "I'm afraid once you realize the real meaning of being by my side you're going to run away from me."

Andy nuzzled Miranda's patrician nose, inhaling her sweet scent. "Don't worry, I won't run. After all, I love my dragon too much."

"I'm serious, Andrea."

Andy held her tighter, caressing silver locks. "And I have never been more serious in my life. I know what you're thinking about and honestly, I don't give a damn."

The older woman's protest was interrupted by a fervent kiss. "Tell me, Miranda, while all those things are crumbling over our heads, the press, our families, our jobs, will you be by my side? Will I have you in my arms every single night?"

Miranda sighed, closing her eyes. "Nothing would make me happier."

When blue eyes looked at her again, Andy murmured. "In that case, may I ask you something?"

"Anything, darling."

"Can we just enjoy the peace we have now and deal with the future together, when it comes?"

A smile and a brief nod were her only answer and when Miranda's body rolled her over again, all thoughts about that future were gone.

The End


End file.
